A Dangerous Dalliance
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Caroline Forbes had it all money, success, love , she thought Tyler was the one until a misbegotten night they had a threeway with a handsome stranger Klaus, in his arms and kisses she felt things she had never before. Doubts grow, passions rise. Who will she choose? AH/AU. Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi guys this is a new idea that i had been toying with a while back. A few days ago I finally decided to write it down. So here I am. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer : I dont own Tvd and its characters...

This one is for my nicest beta ever Miranda ( livingdeadblondequeen) on tumblr. Check out her blog it's amazing.

My sweetest friend Rachel ( themikealsoncupcake) on tumblr. Her stories are fab please do visit her fanfiction (themikealsoncupcake).

And my cutest new friend Sim enchanting_KC on twitter. Thanks hon for your support and love.

 **A Dangerous Dalliance**

 **Chapter 1**

What's the worst feeling in the world that one can experience, the impotency that helplessness and vulnerability brought. The burden of shame and guilt one doled or the utter despair that pain and loss lended. If anyone were to ask Caroline Forbes what the worst feeling she had ever endured was, she would have said all of the above but the one foremost was the sheer torment and anguish the heartache yielded. Heartache at watching the man she loved become someone else's.

The man for whom she would give up her entire world , sacrifice relationships and kinships and even forget her own existence for, hold someone else. The rough calloused hands that had once held her with an aching tenderness now caressed someone else's cheek.

Caroline saw Klaus kiss some other girl as she stood a few feet apart her heart in her throat and tears rolling down her cheeks. The soul shattering pain it brought her at witnessing him with some girl other than herself was immense. She didn't know who exactly the girl was, nor did Caroline bother to look at her again because all she saw was Klaus. She saw his handsome face and unconsciously noted every nuance if it.

He leaned his head inside the window of the taxi and mumbled something with a smile, a smile that always stole Caroline's breath.

Caroline then hastily turned around, as the taxi zoomed off and she stood on the sidewalk across the road. She twisted her head back to look at his face one more time and saw he had turned to alight the steps to the building where he lived. Her vision clouded by the tears filling her eyes she saw that he stopped for awhile on the last step up for a few precious seconds before he went inside.

She couldn't blame him for moving on she thought, getting inside her car as a choked cry escaped her lips. She deserved this. She deserved every second of the torture and pain that she was going through ever since she had turned away from him, thinking that she was doing the right thing even when she had been aware that it wasn't. Her life that was once everything that she aspired to achieve was now just a pain filled void.

She rested her head on the steering wheel and wept as she knew that all of this was of her own making. Everything that was happening to her was because she had not only broken Klaus's heart but she had also hurt her friend , the guy whom she had initially set out to marry, Tyler Lockwood.

This was fate's ultimate punishment for her, for hurting the two people she had cared for and loved. And now she would have to live with it as long as the last breath in her broken soul and body remained.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(1 YEAR AGO)

She was absolutely fetching in an exquisite and ….. ethereal kind of way. Yes ethereal was the word that suited the blonde with curly hair and a stunning smile that walked into the bar.

Klaus Mikaelson had seen many beautiful women, some much more than her but never before he had this strong urge to keep staring and not take his eyes off of a woman.

His drink forgotten in his hand he saw her move over to a booth in the corner. The black skirt she was wearing with a blue top swirled around her knees.

She stopped and a brunette guy with his back towards Klaus got up and kissed her. Feeling a little uneasy at the small gesture of intimacy they shared Klaus turned towards the bartender and ordered another drink.

:::::::::::;:::;::::::::::::

"Hey." Caroline said as she walked over and greeted her boyfriend of two years and the DA's son Tyler Lockwood. They were having the celebrations for their two year anniversary and that's why she had dressed for the occasion in a silk blouse of cobalt blue and black skirt with lace at its hem.

She had expected Tyler to take her to some fancy restaurant but when she had gotten a call that he was waiting for her at the "Rusty's Bar", she had been a little surprised.

Tyler got up, "Hi sweetheart. You look amazing." He said giving her a kiss.

"You look dashing yourself." She said sliding into the booth.

"Happy Anniversary." Tyler announced with a smile and took out a small velvet box

.

Caroline knew it wasn't a ring because Tyler knew her, her fantasies about the perfect proposal and the fact that she wasn't ready for such a huge commitment. Marriage wasn't in her plans right now but she always loved when he gave her gifts showing her that he loved her.

For her it was never about the monetary value of the gift but more about the gesture behind it, that he cared for her and loved her. With a huge smile she took the box and her eyes lit up when she found a beautiful pair of earrings.

"This is so beautiful Tyler. I love it.", then she threaded her fingers with his and said, "I love you. Happy anniversary."

"I love you too Caroline. So where's my gift?" He asked with a grin.

She giggled. "Are you forgetting that I'm the one who has been reminding you of our anniversary for the last two weeks? How can I forget your gift? But honey I didn't bring it here. I'll give it to you when we get home. I hope it's okay with you?"

Tyler waved his hand in an it's okay gesture, "Of course. But I was thinking maybe I could ask something else of you." His expression a little difficult to read so she cautiously replied, "Oookaay. What?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do something special tonight." Tyler leaned closer and whispered ," In bed." He said with a lustful tone.

She knew she blushed. She was a mature independent woman but every time he suggested something remotely ….kinky she blushed like a virgin and you'd think a woman who owned half of a company would snort at the idea of blushing like one.

It wasn't that Caroline was timid or prudish it was just her stupid body's natural reaction which apparently had something to do with her sympathetic system's response as she had read online.

Controlling herself from biting her lip she asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Last time it had been something to do with lots of melted chocolate which she had thoroughly enjoyed. Every once in awhile they did fun stuff.

"How about a threeway?" Tyler said and for the first time in his life had the pleasure of seeing Caroline's mouth hang open like it was loose at the hinges.

"Are you kidding me?" She said as she felt her volume rising. "Is this about you wanting to screw some other girl?" She spat out snatching her hand away feeling irritated that he would suggest something like that.

"Caroline. There is no other girl for me. It's just you." Tyler told her as he tried to take her hand back but she didn't let him.

"Then why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Why? Why not? Couples do it all the time to spice up their sex lives. I mean our sex life is great. But I just thought it would be fun."

"Fun..Uhh. And let me guess you have already have chosen a girl." Caroline scoffed.

"I told you there is no girl. Plus threeways aren't always with a girl it can be with a guy too. And before you ask me, no this is not about me being gay." Tyler said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood back up.

"Then what?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? For fun. Anyway forget I said anything. I knew you wouldn't be into it. Let's just go home." Tyler said, sulking like a child not getting his own way.

"No. We are not going until this is resolved. And what does it mean that you knew I wouldn't agree. I'm not some prudish old maid okay." she replied a little defensively , "Just because I was raised in a small town doesn't mean I'm not mature enough to handle such stuff."

Tyler knew that it was a sore spot for her. She had been born and brought in a small backward town where such things were still frowned upon. Not only it was the place of her birth but the circumstances of her birth that always left her wanting to prove that she wasn't some socially stunted, lowly woman who had once lived frugally.

He knew maybe he was taking advantage of her insecurities but he sometimes wished that she would be a little more open-minded.

"I can see you are not comfortable with this. I don't want you to do something you're not at ease with. Let's go." Tyler replied.

Caroline saw that he was upset with her. He was so nice and caring and she felt a little guilty at hurting him like that.

"I'm sorry Ty. I questioned you like that. Forgive me?"

"It's okay honey."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Let's do it." She said. She knew she was compensating but she loved him and would do anything to make him happy. Besides she could still control it a little she thought.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Yes. But it can be either a girl or a guy right?" She enquired.

"Yes. And since I know you so well I'll say what do you think about the blonde guy at the bar."

"What guy?" Caroline asked as she began to look around.

"The one sitting at the third stool." Tyler said as he pointed the blonde stranger out to her.

"He looks handsome from the side pose. But how did you know? I mean your back is towards him."

"I saw him when I went to order my drink." Tyler said with a shrug.

"Maybe it's a different guy now." Caroline replied.

Tyler tilted his head , "Nope same guy."

Caroline stole another glance at the dashing stranger. She felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach as she saw those intense blue eyes rake her entire form. The tingle transformed into a throb when he continued to stare at her as he took a sip from his drink. Shaken a little by her body's response to his overt appraisal she looked away hoping to rid herself of this weird sensation.

"Okay so how do we initiate this?" she asked feeling nervous and edgy as she had never had a threeway before but she tried to appease herself by thinking how bad could it be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(THE MORNING AFTER)

A faint ray of light that pierced a crease in the curtain of the window indicated that dawn was fast approaching. She stirred trying to change her side but was anchored by a set of strong arms and legs. Her head resting on his bare shoulder she opened her eyes and looked at his stunning face. He really was dashing in the true sense of the word.

Caroline's brain was still foggy with sleep hence she was unaware of her actions when she leaned forward and kissed his jaw.

Her light kiss woke him up but he was still half asleep, his lashes fluttered half open to gaze into her eyes which were almost the same colour as his. He edged forward and took her lips in a sweet kiss.

When his lips touched hers she made a small sexy sound against his mouth. Klaus wanted to devour all of her all at once. Her responses to his touch fuelled his lust. Who would have thought that the girl he had been thinking about, since he had seen her walk into the bar, would be in his arms but she was now and he would never let her go he thought, not fully conscious of his thoughts and actions.

Both still in a slumberous dazed state kissed each other and at the wee hours snuggled closer in each other's arms, as if belonged with each other, slept.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She woke up the second time but unlike the last time she was fully conscious when she found herself wrapped around the stranger she and Tyler had brought home for their threeway. Not only she was curled against him but he had his limbs around her, as if they fit perfectly against each other. He was a stranger and she felt a sense of security with him that she had never felt with Tyler and that was what made her harshly jerk out of his arms.

She sat up grabbing the sheet and saw Tyler was lying away from them on the other side of the bed. She got out of the bed and quickly put on Tyler's shirt. Then she turned and saw that her getting out of his arms had woken him up.

He looked at Tyler, who was lying at the other far end of the bed, and she realized that he might be thinking the same thing she had been contemplating a while ago.

Suddenly consumed with panic she swallowed and said, " You need to leave."

The stricken look on her face had lasted for a few seconds but he was perceptive enough to notice it. Klaus grabbed his jeans from the floor and leisurely began putting them on. He didn't know why but he didn't like it that she was kicking him to the curb when last night after their party for three she had all but slept wrapped in his arms ….. only in his arms.

Caroline saw how he was taking time to put on his clothes and with every protracted second her panic grew. The emotions she had experienced last night and this morning when she had kissed him, like it was the most natural thing to do, were all of a sudden suffocating her. These unidentified feelings were augmenting her distress with each passing moment and he was just sitting there casually.

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave. And I mean you have to leave right now before Tyler wakes up." she said and with nervy and fidgety movements she picked up his shirt and shoved at him as he stood up.

"Why? It's not like you cheated on him with me. He was there too last night, love." Klaus went to stand before her. He wanted to tuck her hair behind her ears and comfort her by taking that pained expression away from her magnificent face but stopped himself knowing it wouldn't be welcomed.

Oh but it felt like it. To Caroline it felt like she had just cheated on Tyler. Wasn't it cheating when she felt a unique sense of belonging in arm's other than Tyler's, it was and it was of the most horrid kind.

Spurred on by anger now more than alarm at witnessing Klaus's laid back attitude she picked up his shoes and rudely bit out, "Because you were supposed to leave. We didn't invite you to sleep in … spend the night in our bed. Now get out."

He was dumbfounded when the next instant she physically began pushing him out of the bedroom.

"At least let me.." Klaus tried to say.

"No. You need to leave right now!" Caroline said as she grasped his arm and led him through the living room and opening the main door pushed him out.

Those were the last words she said before Klaus found himself dressed only in jeans his hands full of his shirt, shoes and belt, outside her house with the door slammed shut in his face.

Before moving away he once touched the door as if unsure of what had just happened and then accepting his fate he turned away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She shut the door with a loud thud and leaned her head against it taking a calming breath.

"Caroline. What's going on?" Tyler said as he came out of the bedroom wearing only his jeans, scratching his head and she hastily turned.

"Nothing." she replied with a hesitant smile feeling as if she had just gotten caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"Did you just kick him out?" he asked obviously having gotten up when she was shoving Klaus out.

"Yes. No. I mean he wasn't supposed to stay the night." Caroline stated.

Tyler looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Last night they all had fallen asleep so it wasn't a big deal to him that Klaus had stayed the night. "Honey it's no big deal. Are you okay? Do you regret it? " he asked.

Caroline walked over to where he was standing near their bedroom door. She hugged him and rested her head over his heart wanting to make sure that his was the heartbeat that she wanted to wake up against and not….no she didn't feel anything for Klaus. It was lust colouring her reactions , just lust and nothing else.

"No I don't regret it." she mumbled as his arms encircled around her

"I love you." Tyler responded.

And she repeated the words but they sounded hollow and meaningless even to her own ears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::

Please dont forget to review p ... IF you like it ..


	2. Desires and Secrets

Chapter 2

Desires and Secrets

His hands were everywhere. They were flaming every pore, every nerve ending of her body which was sensitive to every delicious graze of his rough hands. His calloused thumbs tweaked her nipples and a moan escaped her lips. He licked a hot path down her breasts to her abdomen and she arched towards him wanting him with an unparalleled and nascent passion.

He curved an arm around her waist to support her when she would have collapsed with the dizzying desire awaken by his hot tongue.

He moved lower thrusting his fingers harshly in her satin wetness and she whimpered his name, Klaus.

He heard his name from her luscious lips and came up to bite her lips. She moaned again but this time against his tongue and he almost came.

Caroline was standing on her knees on her bed, beautiful and fucking gorgeous as her naked body pulsed with the lust she felt for him, for Klaus.

She was vaguely aware of Tyler's hands and mouth as he pressed butterfly kisses over her back. Tyler twisted her face to kiss her from behind but she resisted, her mouth already fused with Klaus's.

Klaus rubbed his tongue over hers again and she leaned into him, his fingers still pumping inside her. Wild with desire she pistoned against the heady friction his fingers were creating. Her breasts crushed against the hard planes of his chest and Klaus groaned.

Breaking the kiss he ran his tongue down her body, nipping and biting, creating ripples of liquid heat in her body. Her juices pooled in her pussy, he took out his finger and looking up in her eyes he licked it, a content smirk appearing on his face. It was beyond erotic to watch him relish her taste like that. He then sucked on his fingers slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Her breath clogged in her throat as she couldn't look away.

Klaus's electric blue eyes fixed on her like she was the fix for his addiction. Her breasts heaved when she saw the naked desire on his face.

He knew she was wild for him, knew how she was quivering for his touch and his touch only.

He smiled again as he ….

*RING* *RING*

The ring of the telephone jolted Caroline out of the hot flashback she was having about him yet again.

Sitting in her office she ran her hands over her face and then her neck to steady herself.

She took a sip of water from the glass on her table and then answered the phone. It was her assistant April.

"Yes."

"Ma'am. You have a meeting with Hayley Marshall in twenty minutes. This is your reminder call."

"Thank you April."

"Welcome. Ma'am."

"Ah April."

"Yes. Ma'am."

"When is Kat returning from Bangkok?"

"I tried contacting her but she is not answering. I'll try again later."

"Okay. Get me Bonnie on the phone."

"Right. Ma'am."

"Oh and April lose the Ma'am."

"Okay. Ma'am." then April hung up the phone.

Her assistant was very competent but she was always nervous around Caroline. It wasn't April's fault, people often tended to be so around strong independent women. And talking about Caroline even some men were intimidated by her bold and ruthless persona in her business.

Most men literally hesitated around her, most men but not him. He had touched her without inhibitions.

Klaus Mikealson had held her as if he had the right to do so. He had kissed her with a ferocious possession and a unique abandonment that had consumed her at the time, affected her like never before.

It still affected her, Caroline dejectedly thought. Otherwise why would she still be thinking about the blue eyed dangerous stranger after two damn weeks of their salacious encounter?

She hadn't been able to get him out of her head. Initially she had thought she'll forget him but it didn't pan out that way. In fact it was gradually getting worse.

Last night she had dreamed about him; dreamed about Klaus making love to her, doing toe curling scandalous things to her naked body.

This wasn't even the worst thing; the worst part was she hadn't wanted the dream to end.

She had woken up aroused and unsatisfied and had made love to Tyler but it had still left her unsated.

She was feeling a strange sort of dissatisfaction, a longing and yearning for a man whom she didn't even know and yet it felt she knew him.

Getting up she ran a hand through her blonde tresses and went to the washroom. She splashed cold water on her face in an unsuccessful attempt to tone down her arousal.

Freshening her makeup she walked back to her office and was about to reach for the phone when it rang again.

"Hello."

"Hi. Care. April said you wanted to talk." Bonnie responded from the other end. Caroline could hear the faint sounds of a baby crying in the background.

"Yeah. Angela giving you a hard time?" asking about Bonnie's six month old baby girl.

"Don't ask.I just got her vaccinated today and she's been crying all day."

"Lemme guess Jeremy the jerkster didn't show up again? Bonnie you have to stop letting him get away with his responsibilities every time. You guys may not be together anymore but he is still Angela's father." Caroline replied channeling her frustration towards her bestfriends circumstances. She had never approved of Bonnie's boyfriend Jeremy but she wasn't about to repeat that and make Bonnie feel bad as she already had her hands full of a crying child.

"I know. I called to let him know but he said he couldn't make it. Anyway why did you call? Everything okay?" Bonnie shifted Angela on her hip and rocked her with the phone tucked against her ear.

"Uh. Yeah. I was wondering if you'd be free this evening since I was planning a shopping trip. But I get it you have to take care of Angela the Banshee." Caroline replied as Angela let out another wail.

"I'm sorry. If you want you can come by later for lunch. I'll whip something up and you can talk to me about what's got your corporate panties in a twist."

"No one's got my panties in a twist. My panties are fine." Caroline replied defensively.

"Oh so its who not a what. Don't bother denying I've known you for centuries. You would never call me during business hours unless aliens visited earth."

Caroline sighed, "It's …" and she was interrupted as Angela began crying even more loudly.

"Sorry Care I have to go. I'll call after I put her to sleep."

"Sure no worries." Caroline replied and disconnected. Katherine and herself were always understanding as far as Bonnie was concerned. Raised by single mothers themselves they both knew that their best friend was doing her best. Being a single mother was hard, harder when your family flat out disowns you, which Bonnie's father had when she had decided to give birth to Angela and raise her on her own.

Caroline and Katherine were always there for her and helped her as much as she let them.

April called again to remind her of the meeting and gathering her files and her composure Caroline left for the meeting.

::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,;;;;;

Her meeting with Hayley and the International Suppliers had gone pretty well. In fact she had just nailed it. She was feeling exhilarated at the prospect of working with the multinational company. Containing her excitement she headed to her office and after closing the door she did a little shimmy and then laughed. Thinking about how surprised and elated Katherine would be at her new success she sat on her desk.

Her phone rang again, "Hello."

"Ah Caroline. It's Tyler he wants to talk to you." April said from the other end.

"Sure. Put him through."

After a click Caroline heard Tyler's voice, "Hey, babe. You still busy?"

"Not right now. But I had that meeting I told you about."

"And?"

"I nailed her bitchass Ty. Gosh it feels so good. Like I'm on top of the world."

Tyler laughed lightly, "You know I'm proud of you right?"

"Yeah. So why'd you wanna know if I was busy?"

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together. Just you and me."

"Really what's the occasion?"

"You nailing that bitchass."

Caroline laughed heartily. Tyler was so sweet to her she couldn't believe her luck.

"Okay. But I have an evening for shopping planned."

He groaned, "No! Not shopping. Anything else but not that."

"Fine. I'll go by myself."

"Care? You're not mad right?"

"No. Hon."

"Good. Okay meet me at Sergio's at 2."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Caroline replied but couldn't prevent the surge of unease that struck her. She swallowed and put the receiver down. She knew she loved Tyler, she damn well was sure of it but that dilemma that she couldn't stop thinking about Klaus still remained.

:::::::::::::;::;:;::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She entered the restaurant and was a little taken aback by the fact that the restaurant was virtually empty. Strange it was lunch hour and not a soul could be seen she thought. A waiter approached her, "Miss Forbes?"

"Yes."

"Please follow me Ma'am." he said and led her to a secluded balcony on the first floor.

It was decorated with white and pink roses and Tyler was standing beside a table for two. There were more flowers on the table and a guy with a violin was standing in the corner, she frowned when she saw him.

Tyler came forward and took her hands.

"What is all this?" she chuckled.

"This! Is for you my dear." he answered and kissed her knuckles. He nodded and the waiter left.

The guy with violin began playing a beautiful melody.

Then Tyler moved back and bending down on his knees he brought out a small velvet box.

Panicked she asked, "Tyler what are you.."

"Caroline." he interrupted, "Will you marry me?"

She knew she wasn't the kind of woman who needed beautiful words or heart touching declarations. And though he had made a real effort here with the flowers and the violin guy but still she resented him a little for just those simple words. However it wasn't the reason that she wanted to say no. Tyler knew that she didn't want to get married just yet then why was he asking she thought feeling resigned.

"Tyler. Please get up."

"Not until you say yes."

On a wave of frustration she turned towards the violin dude and said, "Ah. Excuse me." when he turned she continued, "Would you just ...please leave". The man left and Tyler got up noticing the sudden change in her mood.

"Caroline?"

"Ty. You know I don't want to get married just yet. This is not the right time. I'm trying to expand my business internationally and…"

"And what? Are you saying your career is more important than our life, our happiness?"

"Why are you being like this? You said my career was important to you too. You know how vital this is for me, how hard I've tried to make my mark. I just can't stop right now."

"Care. I'm not asking you to. I just need to marry you. Have you in my life."

"And you will. I'm not going anywhere and I.."

"Is this about you being angry at that threeway thing?" his voice grew louder.

Caroline was beyond irritated now she was furious with him so she lashed out, "How dare you? I have done nothing but support you in every aspect of your life and you are throwing this in my face. You accusing me like this just shows that we are not ready for a commitment."

"Not we. Just you. It's always what you want. When it comes down to either me or you wanting something. It always has to be you or it's nothing"

"Are you serious right now? You're making this into a contest. I … can't deal with this right now." she replied and put a hand on her forehead then grabbing her purse that she had set on the table earlier, she said, " I'm leaving." and strode out.

Tyler called out her name twice but she didn't look back. Feeling just as angry and frustrated as her he threw the box on the wall.

:::::::::::;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Lunch with Tyler had left her in an awful mood. His insensitivity and total disregard for her dreams and aspirations not to mention the audacity with which he accused her of being angry about the threesome thing had ruined whatever excitement she had felt for achieving another milestone in her career path.

All her life she had tried so hard to escape her past and its tribulations that sometimes still haunted her. The circumstances of her parents' marriage and then her father's departure had dictated every moment of her mother's life and Caroline's childhood. Until she had finally grown up and left the town.

On her eighteenth birthday when she had received a letter saying that she had been accepted in a well reputed Ivy League College in Business management she had made a pact to move forward and stop letting her past govern her future. So she had come to New York and never looked back.

She still visited her mother in Virginia, kept asking her to move to New York too but her mother was still clinging to her past which was a big bone of contention between them.

Tyler knew part of her past and she had expected him to understand but his callousness today had just made her even surer that marriage was the worst idea ever for them at least right now.

However she wasn't going to fixate on this debacle anymore she decided. She had plans for shopping and she wasn't going let Tyler ruin her plans not now and not ever Caroline thought.

::::::::;;;:;:;:;:;:;:::::;;;;:;";:;:;::;

She entered the boutique and saw only a few customers were browsing through the aisles.

Her

eyes landed on a royal blue shimmery tube dress that flowed at the hem and she went to check it out. It was beautiful she thought as she ran a hand over it, a flash of strong beautiful hands running all over her naked flesh and the searing intensity of those lightning blue eyes had her catching her breath.

The memory like a potent reality shackled her for a few tormenting minutes.

"Hello." A voice called out. She jolted back to reality and turned to face a blonde with moss green eyes.

"Excellent choice that's the only piece left. Looks like you're shopping for a special occasion." the blonde added.

Caroline took a few calming breaths before answering." You could say that. It's actually me congratulating myself for kicking my rival's ass in the boardroom."

She laughed, "That definitely counts as a cause to celebrate. Rebekah Mikaelson owner of this boutique." and extended a hand as she introduced herself, her British accent pronounced.

"Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you. So do you usually greet all your customers?"

"Only those who buy the last piece of the dress I told my forgetful assistant to put on hold for me. I was coming to get it before it got sold."

"Oh I'm sorry you.."

"No it's okay. I'm well aware of the American expression of finder's keepers."

"Well in that case I'll try it on Rebekah."

"Sure and let me know if you need a new pair of shoes to go with it. I know an up and coming shoe designer whose shoes are to kill for. And since I'm an acquaintance he'll give you a discount that'll make you weep."

Caroline chuckled at that and replied," Wow. Thanks. It's so sweet of you."

"Good thing you caught me on my happy day. I'm usually a certified bitch."

Caroline laughed again, "So you're generous and nice on your happy days?"

"Yeah. It's mainly cuz my brother is coming to meet me today. I moved to USA a couple of months ago when I opened my boutique here and one of my hooligan brothers has finally taken out time to come visit me." Rebekah said with a smile.

"I hope you have a great time with him."

"Thank you."

"Now I'm gonna go try this. And being a shoe fiend I'll come find you for that discount."

"Sure. The changing rooms are that way." Rebekah replied and pointed to a set of curtains on the far end of the large hall.

The clothes were displayed on racks that were arranged in a zigzag pattern around the vast hall. It should have looked messy but it looked elegant and classy with wooden and glass furniture around the room in muted tones of mahogany and white.

Caroline went to the dressing area. Pulled away a curtain and went inside the small stall. She hung the dress up and took off her shirt and skirt. She shimmied into the dress and tried to zip her dress but she couldn't reach the zipper as it went way down on her back.

A woodsy masculine scent wafted in the air and she just knew who it was. She remembered everything the colour of his eyes, the creases in his smile, the mischievous glint in his gaze and the rough texture of his hands that had traced her body with a reverence so unique that it stole her breath.

She could feel him standing behind her. The heat of his masculine body singed every pore of hers.

He leaned in close to her ear and she gripped the railing in front of her trying to tone her reaction to him.

Then he whispered hoarsely, "May I?" She was nodding yes even before the thought reached her brain. Because in that moment she wanted his hands on her body. The time without him, the weeks after their encounter, she kept thinking about the pleasure he had invoked in her. The fire he had lit inside her body.

She didn't turn and silently fisted her other hand over her thigh bunching up the silk of the dress.

He zipped her slowly taking his time and she arched into his touch. His hands brushed her back lightly in a caress or perhaps she wanted it to be she didn't know, she was only aware of him and just him.

He zipped her dress up and turned her in his arms. Maybe it was wrong? She couldn't think when she felt losing herself in his eyes. He pushed her against the wall and a gasp escaped her throat. Keeping his eyes fixed on her he stroked a hand on her thigh and she felt her breath hitch and her pulse skidding. He was so close that their breaths mingled. The hand that was tracing her thigh came to rest at her waist and zipped the other which ran on the side.

::::::::::::::::::::;;::::

Where was Rebekah? Klaus thought as he entered the boutique. His little sister was very talented having made a name for herself in such a short time. He looked around a little when a flash of blonde hair caught his eye. He followed her.

He saw her going to the stall and a hand drew the curtain but a slit remained from where he could still see. She turned and he knew it wasn't Rebekah, it was Caroline, Tyler's girlfriend. The woman who had been frequenting his dreams both awake and asleep.

Her scent, her eyes and her face when he had made love to her was imprinted on his mind since that eventful night. Her innocent responses, her sighs and moans kept him awake at nights and left him with a strong desire to possess her.

She took off her shirt and he knew he should look away but he couldn't move. The skirt fell to the floor and he bit off a groan at the sight of her lacy panties and bra. Then she put on the dress and he almost protested. He could see her having trouble with the zipper. Moving to her as if some invisible power pulled him to her he stood behind her.

She stopped for a second and leaning forward he whispered, "May I?"

He had expected her to protest with the way things had ended but thank the lord she nodded. He wanted to savor this moment because he knew that this could be the only moment that he could get to touch her skin, feel it under his fingers. He wanted to lean a little closer and press his lips to her neck knowing that it was one of her erogenous zones.

But he reigned himself and slowly zipped her dress. Feeling a little mad that their moment was ending so soon, he was about to step back when he spotted the other zipper on the side of her dress. God was definitely happy with him today.

He turned her and the desire he saw in her eyes shot to his loins. She gasped and the rise and fall of her breasts made him bulge. He pushed her against the wall because he wanted to palm her breasts, relish the taste of her nipples. Damping down his desire for her he zipped up the other zip. He thought he heard her moan but maybe he was just hallucinating. After all he had been dreaming about her these past weeks.

"Klaus? Are you here?" Rebekah called out from the main hall and the spell that had bound them together broke.

She pushed at him, in a flurry grabbed her clothes from the floor and ran away.

::::::::::::::;:::;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline ran towards the restrooms and entered a stall and locked it. Leaning against the door she tried to control her erratic breathing and her frantic heartbeat.

He was here and she could still feel his hands on her. Perturbed she bit on a fist and tried to make sense of her reaction to him.

This is so wrong. This is wrong. She kept repeating in her mind hoping it would stick. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and when her breathing was leveled she opened the stall door and saw she was still wearing that dress. She locked the door again changed into her own clothes which she was holding.

Then she exited the stall and went to return the dress to Rebekah. She wasn't going to buy it she decided, subconsciously making up for the fact that a handsome stranger occupied her every waking thought when it should have been Tyler.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Where were you?" Rebekah asked.

"Just browsing around." he replied walking with her sister as she took him to her office.

"So how was your flight?" she sat in her office chair ordered a coffee for Klaus.

"It was good." he replied when she put the phone down.

"You have been in America for two weeks and you just decided to visit me now. I feel honored Nik." Rebekah taunted.

"Come now. You know I was busy with my own business meetings."

"All I hear are excuses Nik."

"Okay. I apologize. But you know well that I just couldn't come to visit you when Mikael was staying at your place." he argued laying out the real reason he avoided visiting his sister.

Rebekah understood her brother's hesitation about wanting to visit her in presence of their father. His relationship with their father could be best described as non-existent.

Mikael had never considered Klaus his son and Klaus well, he eventually grew out of his boyish wishes for their father to love him as a son.

"I know. So how's your stay been so far? Meet any old buddies?"

"You could say. But enough about me how is that cobbler treating you?"

"Nik. My boyfriend is a shoe designer. He is not a cobbler for god sake."

"Potato. Potaato." Klaus quipped and she rolled her eyes.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Tired of your big brother already?"

"No you dingle head. I'm asking because I just got selected for the Chicago fashion week and I want you to come."

"Which week is this?"

She made an innocent face and replied, "Two weeks from now." and gave him a hopeful look.

Before he could say anything to that she added,"Please! I know you're thinking about a vacation. Can't you start it earlier then you've scheduled?"

He loved his sister beyond comprehension and couldn't deny her anything when she made that cute face.

"Okay. I'll think about."

"Yes!." she remarked and Klaus laughed at her obvious enthusiasm.

::::;;;,,,,,::;;;;;;;;;,,,,?,::^;;

She went back home, home which had made with Tyler. Putting her shopping bags in her closet she changed. She was still disturbed with the whole episode at the Mall. She kept seeing those intense blue eyes and the passion that was swarming in them when he had held her.

She heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and knew Tyler was home.

The familiar sense of confusion crept back she looked at him and saw he was still angry at her.

She hated that they were at odds with each other. She approached him and said, "Tyler. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry Care. I'm sorry I was selfish with you. I know how important your career is for you. I'm sorry I thought us being together was something you'd have wanted too."

Caroline felt a stab of guilt and replied, "Don't say that I want us to be together too."

Tyler walked over to the living room couch and gestured for her to join her.

She went into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's get married." Caroline remarked and Tyler looked at her surprised. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's do it."

Tyler hugged her, "I love you Care." then he took out the ring from his pocket and put it on her finger.

Caroline's smile bobbled once when she saw the ring on her finger.

"I love you Ty."

She had to do this she persuaded herself. She wanted Tyler and she didn't want to think about Klaus. This was best for both her and Tyler.

Tyler seemed excited; he pulled her forward and kissed her. The kiss was sweet but she felt none of the rushing emotions Klaus had ignited in her.

She pulled back and clenched her fists getting irate at herself at the fact that she was comparing her boyfriend with a virtual stranger. Firmly resolute at her decision to marry Tyler, more than before, she pulled his mouth back. She let him kiss her wanting to forget what had happened a few weeks ago and a few minutes ago at the Mall. Wanting to forget Klaus and make up for the fact that she felt something terrifyingly intoxicating in his arms.

;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,,,;,;,,,;,;;;,,

"Oh my god Care! When? How? Oh my god I'm so happy for you." Bonnie exclaimed as Caroline showed off her ring to Bonnie.

Caroline smiled as she was sitting on a sofa in Bonnie's one bedroom apartment.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked when she saw how uncharacteristically mute Caroline was about her upcoming wedding.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Caroline replied with fake enthusiasm but Bonnie saw right through her.

"Care you seem sad." Bonnie stated as she sat next to her friend.

"I'm not."

"Really? If that is so why haven't you done your shoulder shimmy yet. I remember every time you are happy you do that weird shimmy thing."

"I'm missing Kat. I just want her to be here too with us." Caroline leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie knew something was not quite right. She had known Caroline for so long and this is not the way Bonnie would have expected Caroline to behave when she got engaged.

"I miss her too. But tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. See I'm happy I'm smiling." Caroline looked up and threw a fake smile at her.

"That's so fake that even Angela would know."

"It's just I'm scared a little. I'm scared if I mess this up I might lose Tyler and I don't want to." Caroline improvised not wanting burden her friend.

"Oh Care. It'll be fine. And Tyler is nuts about you, you literally don't have to worry about anything."

"I know but I'm still a little worried, you know me I stress about stupid things."

"That's true." Bonnie smiled.

"So how's my niece doing?"

"She's asleep finally. She had been crying all day. Surprisingly Jeremy paid a visit today. Care she's just six months old and I just feel that she senses stuff." Bonnie's voice wavered and Caroline could see how choked up she was, "Ughh I know this sounds weird but when he's around she just lights up and when he left she kept crying for him. I…" Bonnie's eyes filled.

Caroline squeezed her arm and comforted her, "It's going to be fine Bon. You're a great Mom."

Bonnie wiped away her tears and replied, "I just.. sometimes I feel that no matter how hard I try for my baby girl I won't be enough. That him not being here might affect my baby and it's all my fault."

"It's not." Caroline sternly stated feeling incandescent at all fathers in general. Bonnie's dad had forsaken her because he didn't want her with the likes of Jeremy the jerk. And when Jeremy had gotten her pregnant and had left her, her father had abandoned her rather than supporting her. And as far as both Caroline and Katherine were concerned even their fathers hadn't exactly won Dad of the year award.

"You listen to me. It's Jeremy's fault. He doesn't deserve you and Angela. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You got it."

"Yes. But.."

"Would you blame me for what happened to my family?"

"No. But Care I know you blame your mom."

Frustrated Caroline got up, "I don't blame her for what my father did to her. I blame her for refusing to move on. I blame her for clinging to the mess she thinks her life is. But you're different Bon. You're making a better life for your daughter."

"Being a bookkeeper isn't exactly a model job."

"Still you're not giving up because you love Angela and you want her to have a better future. My mom didn't even care about my existence. So did you interview for that assistant job I told you about?" Caroline asked hoping to distract Bonnie so she wouldn't worry anymore.

"Yeah I went. But they rescheduled. The CEO is going to be a new guy so."

"Okay. But wear that dress I gave you when you go for the interview." Caroline teased.

"That dress is not something a mother of a little girl should wear anywhere, let alone to an interview."

"You're such a killjoy."

Bonnie laughed and Caroline felt relieved seeing her friend smile.

"Don't worry Bon. We'll get through this." Caroline sighed not sure who she was consoling more herself or Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Driving back home she thought about Bonnie. Her situation made Caroline grateful that she had Tyler by her side and the heavy feeling she had all day about her engagement eased a little. She was sure Tyler would never hurt her or betray her like Jeremy had. He would never lie to her or leave her and she was so fortunate to have found a man whom she could trust without doubt or suspicion.

She parked her car in front their house. When she get out she saw Tyler standing with Klaus. They were a few feet from where she was standing. Shocked beyond words she saw Tyler slap Klaus on his back and say something which made Klaus throw back his head and laugh.

Anyone watching them could clearly see that Tyler and Klaus knew each other and Tyler had told her that Klaus was just some random stranger.

She couldn't believe Tyler had lied to her about knowing Klaus. She had thought she could trust Tyler but she apparently she was wrong. Why would he lie to her? Why would he do this? She thought and hid behind a tree when she saw Klaus greet Tyler goodbye and come in her direction.

Klaus got in his car and drove away leaving Caroline standing and wondering what else had Tyler lied to her about as the previous feeling of heaviness returned and settled on her heart.

;;;;;;;,,::::::,;;;;::;;::;;:::;;;;;

A/N : This one goes out to Rachel themikealsoncupcake ,,,, thanks Rachel for everything ..

And OF course my AMAZING BETA Miranda livingdeadblondequeen on tumblr... thanks Miranda.

So I know this update took long hopefully next one will be sooner .

Thanks to everyone who followed,faved and reviewed...I really appreciate it you guys..

For those who wanted smut, there's a bit of it ,, enjoy.

ALSO PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS ! I thrive on reviews :( yeah I'm that thirsty ...lol.

SO YEAH REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	3. Arguments and Fate

A/N : Hi I'm back with a new chapter. So i know this is a short update but I hope to update a new chapter by next week.

For people waiting for my other fics I am going to say I'm having a bit of a writers block.

Please leave reviews, they inspire me to update faster.

So this one is for Dylan 0oHarleyQuinno0 on and tumblr. Check out her blog and fanfic page, it's so awesome.

Thanks to my lovely beta Miranda (livingdeadblondequeen) on tumblr.

* * *

 _ **Arguments and Fate**_

"So how's the chocolate mocha?" Rebekah asked as she sat opposite her brother in the small cafe.

"This truly is a work of art." Klaus responded over a mouthful.

"I knew you'd love it. This is the best place for chocolate Mocha in New York. I come here often."

He smiled and when he just gazed off in space she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Nik! Nik! Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Look I know you have a habit of just going off all broody and weirdly staring into space. But this is way too uncharacteristically broody off you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing it's..nothing."

"Come on."

"Have you ever wanted something so much that it just grabs you by the throat and you keep on choking until you can't breathe? But you're sadistic enough to love that suffocating feeling and yet you want to escape. So much want and so potent that you just don't want to want it because wanting it makes you feel paralyzed."

"Ooookay." she said, "I don't get it. What do you want Nik?"

"It's a woman. She…"

"Of course. It's a woman and here I thought you were having an epiphany about life that you finally found your calling for a higher purpose."

He leaned forward as if desperately wanting her to understand or perhaps help him rationalize this newfound and sudden possessiveness for Caroline. "You don't get it. It's not just about sex. It's more than a want, it's like a yearning, a burn. Like the desire I'm sure Da Vinci felt when he saw Mona Lisa the desire to paint her or desire Beethoven felt to play a melody. It's like that but maybe even more strong and passionate."

Rebekah cocked her to a side and smiled as her brother tried to sort out what he felt.

"I have this need for her and it's eating at me." he gestured with his hands.

"Are you in love Nik?"

"What? Love? No ...no ...no … nah han...I don't do love little sister."

"You sure seem to... right now."

"Look I cannot have her much less be in love with her. She's …. She's a friend's finance."

"What? Oh lord. You just went from being adorably profound to creepy in a matter of seconds. Nik look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"Nik! LOOK…. AT…. ME…Stay away from her. This is just you being your man whore self who sees a challenge in a woman he can't have. She is the woman version of 'The Forbidden Fruit' for you. You know you cannot have her and that's why you want her."

"Is that any way to talk to your big brother? I'll have you know I haven't been a man whore as you so succinctly put for five years now. I have reformed my ways."

"Good. And you wouldn't want to start back now. The fact that she is engaged is universe's way of telling you that she is not for you."

"She wasn't engaged when I first saw her."

"Seriously you regressed from creepy to creepy juvenile "I saw her first". Hey just come with me to Chicago. You'll have fun and you'll forget all about her."

"I hope so."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline slammed the door behind her and Tyler came out of bedroom. Furious with Tyler for him lying to her she took off her coat and hung it in the closet on one side of the small corridor that led to her living room. She pushed up the sleeves of her silk top and asked him, "You said you didn't know Klaus."

Tyler witnessed the ire on her face and cautiously answered, "I don't. Not exactly."

"Don't lie I saw him talking to you just now. It was pretty clear you two knew each other. Why would you lie to me?"

"Babe. Calm down." he took hold of her arms when she shrugged away his hands, he let go with a sigh. "Look I'm sorry okay. I haven't been in touch with him in a long time."

"Not being in touch with him and him being a total stranger are two different things. You pretended you didn't know him at all."

"Why are you overreacting?"

"I'm overreacting? You know how I feel right now. I feel like you two had some sick joke going around about me, behind my back." Caroline threaded her hands through her hair attempting to get a hold on her turbulent emotions, fury, dismay and disappointment.

"Care. Honey. It was nothing like that. I knew having a threesome was a huge step for you so I chose someone whom I could trust. I wouldn't risk your safety." Tyler pulled her closer once more.

"How do you know him?" she tried to control her temper.

"You know I went to boarding school in London when I was a kid. I know him from there. He was my roommate. We had each other's backs. After a few years I came back to America. We lost touch until a few weeks ago when he came to America and we got together for drinks."

"A few weeks ago, Huh? So you had planned all this and you didn't even tell me?"

"No. No. It wasn't like that. That three way thing wasn't planned. In fact it was one of those spur of the moment things. And choosing Klaus for that night I was just being careful because I care about you and didn't want you to get hurt."

"The fact that you lied and then tried to use my inexperience to manipulate me into doing something you knew I wasn't sure about to begin with shows how much you care about me. At least have the decency to admit you chose your own friend because you were insecure about letting some stranger touch me."

"Care, honey. You need to understand…"

She shrugged again this time more harshly than last time, "I'm not the one who needs to understand Tyler. It's you who needs to understand that lies even by omission are still lies and they will only damage our relationship. And how do I know you're not lying again?"

"Caroline. Just..."

"No. Stay away from me for tonight." her voice now a hurt whisper, then she paced off to the bedroom door and added, "You can sleep on the couch."

Tyler rubbed his forehead and a moment later heard the door slam shut. The door opened again and he saw Caroline throw out his pillow and his blanket. With a heavy heart and regret Tyler went to pick up his bedding.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;:;;;:;;;

Caroline woke up to the smell of waffles and orange juice. Groggily she sat up in bed and saw Tyler enter her bedroom with a tray of breakfast in his hands. It was 7 in the morning a glance on the clock in her room told her she still had an hour before she had to be at the office for the meeting with supplier from France.

Unease etched on Tyler's handsome face he stood near the door and waited for her to give any indication that she was ready to forgive him.

When she said nothing just tucked her hair in a loose bun over her head he came to sit beside her.

"Honey. I am really sorry. Please..." he placed the tray on the nightstand and continued, "Just forgive me."

"So this is blackmail breakfast. Is it suppose to soften me up?" Caroline was still more than a little irked.

"Yes." he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you about Klaus. He would be leaving soon in a few days anyway so I thought why bother with the introductions." On hearing that Klaus might be leaving soon gave rise to an unexpected twinge which she tried to ignore.

"But that's..."

"No reason to hide things or lie. I know. I'm sorry. It's just with your inexperience in these kinds of sexual matters I just wanted someone I could trust with you. You were right it was my own insecurity but Care it was also about you. I care about you." She softened a little and let him kiss her palm. He moved closer, "I love you, Caroline. I was stupid and selfish. Forgive me?"

She sighed, "Uhhh. Okay. But Ty you know I have a difficult time trusting people. Because of my dad, men especially. So please don't give me a reason to question us."

He kissed her forehead and nodded. He took her in his arms and she didn't resist.

Pulling back he added, "Care. There is something you should know. Mom knows about our engagement and she invited us tonight on her charity gala."

"Ty…"

"Trust me I didn't tell her. Our jeweler mentioned the engagement ring and she called me last night. After our fight."

"I cannot go. You know she hates me. Even though I own a successful company she thinks I'm homeless and a gold digger. So just please make some excuses."

"Care. Hon. Dad also insisted. You know I can't say no to him. He still controls my clients. He would pull all of them back and I'm still sort of struggling with my law practice."

"Why do you let them control you this way?" she ran her hands through her hair.

"I have my own office, my own independent business but it's still a work in progress. I would never have taken this step without your encouragement. But dad is already established. With his influence and money he can make sure my efforts turn up fruitless. You've supported me through all of this I just have a few more steps to walk don't back away now. I need you to do this for me."

"Okay. But I'm not responsible for anything I say to your mother."

He laughed, "Fine. I'll pick you up from your office at six. The gala begins at eight."

"Sure whatever." she moved the blanket aside and was about to get up when he grabbed her waist and kissed her. Caroline kissed him back.

A few minutes later he leaned back and confessed, "I love you."

"I love you." she replied and hiding her unease she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Once inside she leaned against the door and wondered could Tyler perceive how unsure she felt every time she kissed him back or professed those words to him.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey. Did ya miss me?"

"Omigawd, Kat. Where have you been? I have been calling you non-stop but it said your phone was out of reach. You weren't even replying any of my e-mails. And when in the hell are you gonna come back?" Caroline jabbered into the phone when Katherine called her.

"I forgot the sequence of your questions so I'll answer them randomly. My phone was stolen. I am still in Bangkok there was some additional hold up with the suppliers. It might take me five more days to sort out this mess. The suppliers got our shipment mixed up and now their CEO wants to fly in tomorrow from London himself to simplify the situation and compensate us for the inconvenience."

"Five more days? It's already been a week that you've been away and you need to be at the Chicago Fashion Week, this week. Marina insists she can spare us a few minutes while she is there." Caroline replied, mentioning the meeting with the Italian designer, whom they wanted to design for their company for the fall designs.

"I still can't remember whose nincompoop-ish idea it was to try and set a textile business/company. Care I cannot be there. This guy from London. He is some hotshot CEO. I'm planning to wowza him and get us a 25% discount for our inconvenience. You'll have to go yourself." Katherine said over a spoonful of soup.

"Are you eating? What time is it?" Caroline swiveled in her chair and grabbed a file from the far end of her desk.

"Yeah. I skipped lunch. Gosh I missed you my hoe-mama."

"Hoe-mama? Real nice. I'm cringing at the prospect of going to the fashion week. I really hope she doesn't ask me to attend the main event. I can be there for the after party I think."

"Why the cringe?"

"You know. My dad could be there. Any who I'll manage."

"I'm sorry sweetie you know if it could be avoided I would have." Realizing how hard the situation was for Caroline.

"Don't apologize." she shuffled through the file. When she couldn't find what she had been searching for she put down the file and rubbed her forehead. "I'll go to the fashion week. Kat?"

"Yeah."

"Tyler and I..."

"Oh god. You got engaged didn't you?" Kat's voice like an accusation.

"Yeah. I miss you."

"You okay. You don't sound okay? Why aren't you happy?" Kat inquired perceptively, picking up on the hesitation and fatigue with which Caroline had talked to her about her engagement.

"It's nothing like that. I am happy. It's... I don't have both of my girls to fangirl with."

Katherine knew something was not quite right. But she didn't press the issue because she knew when Caroline was in a mood to evade her problems she was very tight-lipped. Her friend's moods varied a lot, sometimes she wanted her friends to pursue the issue, and sometimes she just needed a friend close without any questions or advices. And this was the latter.

"I'll be back in a week. Okay? Just harass Bonnie until then. How is she and my little bug?"

"She's hanging on, trying to be strong for Angela. I just wish things were different for her. Like maybe she and Angela could be happier."

Katherine sighed all of a sudden the lethargy of the whole tiresome week catching up on her. "I know, me too. But we're the three badass-kteers we'll rise out of the ashes."

Caroline laughed, "I still think that moniker is lame."

"Who cares what you think? Me and Bon like it so it's two against one out of three. Anyway gotta go. I'll bring you up to speed after this meeting and try to be back as soon as possible."

"Bye. Take Care." Caroline responded and hung up the phone.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She was dressed in a dull gold gown that hugged her petite frame, and paired it with golden heels. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with golden hoops at her ears and she knew she looked good.

She was applying perfume when Tyler walked in fastening the cuff links on his black tux. He was looking handsome.

He came to her and kissed her forehead. "You look amazing."

"You look dashing too."

Caroline moved forward to grab her clutch from her vanity when Tyler said, "Care. Mom might be a little mad that I didn't tell her about my engagement and she had to find out from the jeweler. I just got lectured on the phone."

"Well it's not the first time she's mad at you when I'm about to show up with you at one of your family events."

"It's not that."

"It is. She hates me for trying to trap his precious son." Caroline was getting pissed off. Tyler's mother Carol thought of her as someone beneath her family. A poor money-grubbing forty niner who did not deserve her son.

"Hey I was just warning you because I did not want to upset you. Don't spoil your mood over my mom. Come on." he hugged her. "You know how my mom is. Don't let her get to you. We just need to show our faces and if you want to leave we will leave asap." a small pause and he added, "I love you and you are the woman I want to spend my life with." his declaration should have reassured her but it didn't. She plastered a fake smile and kissed his cheek.

"You're right. We just need to get this gala over with."

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The hall where Carol Lockwood's charity gala was being held was gigantic because according to Carol the Lockwoods never did anything halfway.

The chandeliers sparkled, the hall adorned in tones of lilac, white and black with an open bar on one side and a few tables in one corner with a large dance floor in the middle.

Couples mingled, societal greetings exchanged, fake courtesies and laughters shared.

Like any other society party appearances mattered, who wore whom, both on their bodies and at their arms being discussed like todays weather.

Caroline stood near the bar with her husband to be and silently took in her surroundings.

She saw Carol Lockwood approach her and turned to pick up a flute of champagne.

"Tyler honey. So glad you could make it." Carol hugged her son. For all her bitchiness and her being a self-important snob she at least loved her son.

"And Caroline. I thought you were too busy running your little company to show up." she smiled. Caroline recognized the dig on her company and couldn't resist. "You had enough time to plan such a sensational event besides running your huge company I had to make time from my own busy schedule."

At that Carol's smile faltered. Tyler began, "Mom. This really is a great event. I mean charity for underprivileged women." he tried to lessen the tension between them. He always did this, digressed, never confronting his mother over the way she treated Caroline. He never took a stand for her and for them, which she resented him for sometimes.

"Tyler sweetheart your father wants to talk to you about a few clients. Let me have a chat with my future daughter-in-law. Go."

Tyler placed a hand on Caroline's back and kissed her cheek. It was his way of reassuring her.

She smiled and he left.

"So Caroline. Welcome to the family." Carol hugged her and Caroline was shell shocked at her sudden change of behavior.

"Oh come on I was just teasing you. I'm glad you're marrying Tyler. He chose well." she continued and left Caroline speechless for a while. Then she stated, "Thank you Carol."

"You're welcome dear. Oh and don't you worry about the wedding preparations. I have planned everything. You won't even have to lift a nail."

Carol's snobbery and high-handedness always offended Caroline because Carol always treated her son's girlfriend as someone she regarded inadequate based on Caroline's background and family history. It brought out Caroline's own insecurities and anxieties. Hence her reaction to Carol's evident disdain for her background made Caroline respond more harshly than usual.

"Excuse me. I think this my wedding." then on an afterthought Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself ready to give Carol the benefit of the doubt she proceeded, "I really appreciate what you want to do for us but me and Tyler will arrange everything."

"What do you mean you and Tyler? You know his father will be running for Mayor this year and he is going to begin his campaign next month. Tyler won't have time for these preparations. That's why we have decided I'll handle everything and you will have the wedding four months from now. How does August 24th sound? I'm going to send away the save the date cards next week." Carol's smile never even wavered once.

"Are you serious? You picked out a date for our wedding without even asking me." Caroline bit out unable to hold her temper.

"What's there to ask you? Who are you?" Carol now revealed her original contemptuous expression she made while talking to Caroline.

"I am the woman who's marrying your son. So if nothing else than at least I think that should count. If you think I'll just stand by and let you decide everything you're very wrong Mrs. Lockwood. This is our life and you don't get to decide anything about it."

"How dare you talk to me this way? Tyler is my son I can decide anything I want for him." Carol lost control of her own temper gaining people's attention.

"Yes you're his mother not mine so I do not appreciate your interference in my life and would advise you to stop immediately."

"Or what? Are you threatening me? I am Carol Lockwood, I own half of this city. My father was the Mayor and my mother was one the most reputed lawyers of her time. Where do you come from? Who is your mother? A gold digging prostitute who thought she could trap a millionaire with a pregnancy hoax. Thank goodness Bill Forbes got the good sense to finally get a paternity test before he made the mistake of letting your third class mother continue her charade."

"Enough Mrs. Lockwood. I..." before she could finish her sentence Bill Forbes, her father and his second family came over. He knew she was his daughter but he had conceded under the pressure from his family and had doctored the paternity test all those years ago.

Her arrival in New York had turned a few nosy and curious heads her way but the speculations had always been discarded as rumors before any of those made into the papers. Bill Forbes was still an influential man, money had easily shut up the wagging tongues.

Horrified and panicked Caroline looked around. People had begun staring at them.

"Carol." her father warned with a smile. Caroline had known they ran in the same circles but if she had been aware that he would be here tonight she wouldn't have come.

"You do not want to make a scene here." his face menacing. Caroline did not have a single memory of her father's fury. He had always looked at her with love until he had left her when she was six.

His second wife Celia gave Caroline a sympathetic smile and his daughter, Liv looked uncomfortable.

Carol heeded his warning because she might be rich and predominant but not more than Bill Forbes so with a last glare at Caroline she stormed off.

Then Bill rested his hands over Caroline's. She was too shocked and paralyzed to react.

He loudly remarked, "I am so sorry Miss Forbes. Just because we share a name you still have to face drama and false rumors from half decade ago. Come to think of it if just having blonde hair and a last name Forbes was irrefutable proof to being related to me. I think I might have a few hundred daughters in this city."

The people around them laughed and Caroline knew he had successfully averted the crisis Carol had wrought.

Caroline backed away. All around her people were laughing and jesting now but she felt like sobbing. A woman had just humiliated her in front of hundreds of people and the man who was supposed to shield her from every horrific thing in this world was among those laughing faces.

Her own father yet again disowned her in front of the whole world. And Tyler he was nowhere to support her through this. To stand up for her. Her eyes watered and choking back her emotions she excused herself. Bill took a step towards her but with one angry tilt of her head she told him she would rather die than take his help. Then she fled to the powder room.

;;;,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I am so sorry, Care. If I had known…" Tyler was interrupted by her, "If you had known then what? What would you have done? Tell me Tyler?" she bellowed as he continued to drive.

"I wouldn't have let my mom humiliate you like that." when she just snickered he asked, "What do you want me to do? I'm asking in earnest. Tell me."

"I won't marry in August. I want your mom to stop meddling in my life. I have tolerated her barbs but this time it was too much. She..." Caroline swallowed another pang and looked away from him at her side of the window.

Tyler placed a hand on her arm.

"Care. But we have to marry in August. Dad's campaign would start in September and I won't be able to make time."

"I'm not free until November. So it's either November or we won't marry." Caroline needed to stay firm on this. She had been adjusting her life for Tyler but this time she needed not to give in. Her self-respect demanded that.

"But elections…"

"I won't compromise on this thing."

"You're acting out because of Mom."

"I didn't lie when I said I'm not free but if you wanna take it this way fine."

"I'm sorry. Fine. November it is. And I'll ask my mom to back off."

"Good. We can discuss rest of the stuff after I get back from Chicago."

Tyler still felt distressed because he knew Caroline was still mad. It was times like these that she held herself back from him and he didn't know how to get through to her. He loved her and at the moment he felt he was doing a pitiful job of showing it to her.

It was his mother's fault he knew he had to fix this one way or the other.

;;;,;;;;,,;;;;;;;;;;;;

"You have got to be kidding me." Caroline remarked when she saw Klaus already sitting in the seat next to her in the plane.

Her statement caused him to look away from his phone and look up at her. Did he just smirk? Miffed was too mild a word for what she was feeling right now. She quickly stuffed her handbag in the overhead luggage carrier and sat with a huff. He didn't say a word just kept gazing at her with that irritating smile which ignited a biting heat low in her belly.

Klaus heard her voice and looked up to see the face of the woman who was quickly becoming his obsession.

Rebekah had called her "The Forbidden Fruit" but he was mature enough to comprehend that it was more than his tendency of not being able to resist a challenge. Caroline was so much more, why? he did not have a clue. But her mere presence, even her thoughts stirred needs he wasn't aware he had inside him.

Even now he couldn't stop looking at her, that overwhelming attraction between them pulling taut like a string.

He knew she felt it too. The knowledge gave him immense pleasure.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" he finally said.

"Stop staring at me."

"I wasn't staring just observing. Tyler mentioned something about you going to Chicago. I …"

Caroline didn't let him finish, "If you knew I was going to Chicago on this flight you should have cancelled. Especially after what happened at the Boutique."

Klaus wanted to laugh heartily because he felt a sudden joy, at now for certain knowing that he wasn't the only one cognizant to this magnetic draw between them. But he didn't laugh instead replied, "I did not know you were going on this flight." he smirked at her then continued, "What happened exactly? And do you presume I should've cancelled my flight just because I helped a friend's fiancé with her dress."

If she had thought she was miffed before now she was seething with anger. It didn't sit well with her that their last meeting which had left her shaken and full of doubts had meant nothing to him. Maybe she did imagine it all because she was looking for reasons to not get married. Rage now became misery, these days it seemed she knew no other feeling, alternating between one or the other.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come at you like that." she looked back at him feeling despondent at her own behavior and helpless reaction towards him.

He saw sadness permeate those beautiful eyes and his heart constricted painfully. He had merely intended to tease her, and perhaps get her to admit that it had meant more to her as well. But her sudden despair was agonizing and had struck him like a thorn.

He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to hold her, wanted her to lean on him. These emotions for her so foreign yet he wasn't struggling against them in fact he felt a commanding urge to soothe her.

However it seemed he wouldn't get a chance to do that. The air hostess showed up just when he was reaching his hand forward, her name not more than a mute sound from his lips.

Caroline asked the hostess to get her a window seat. The hostess complied and gave her a seat in the opposite row. Without looking at him she grabbed her stuff and went to sit. He gazed at her for a few minutes as if willing her to look at him but she kept staring out of the window.

:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus had been looking for her since the flight had landed at O'Hare International. He grabbed his duffel bag and wondered how in the hell would he find her in such a huge place among throngs of people.

A thought, a quote crossed his mind, if you're meant to find something, fate finds a way for you have it. He smiled at his own thought just as it occurred to him he saw her, as a couple of men parted from a small crowd.

She was struggling with her trolley bag and it seemed she had broken its handle.

He walked towards her. She looked so adorable trying to half drag and half lift it.

"Could this day get any worse?" she asked out loud as Caroline attempted to lift her bag once again. Why did she have to dump her luggage trolley back near the luggage claim thinking her huge trolley bag would work just fine, she berated herself.

As she unsuccessfully tried to heft her bag once more, a strong calloused palm closed over her hand, gripping the bags handle.

The contact sizzled between them and she knew it was Klaus. She wanted it to feel wrong, this gnawing awareness between them, but it didn't, so she snatched her hand away a little too forcefully.

She jerked her hand back like she had burned, Klaus couldn't prevent hurt from seeping in. But he ignored it.

"Let me help you." he stated.

"No. I mean thanks. I can manage." she replied her tone edgy. She attempted to tow her bag again.

"Caroline. I felt something too that day." he leaned forward and whispered.

She looked up, he saw something flicker in her eyes but didn't understand it.

Caroline swallowed his confession leaving her breathless, confused and happy. Why did it give her joy? All of this was just too bizarre.

"I feel as if I need to tell you this. I don't understand why?" he confessed, "Maybe I don't want you to be mad at me anymore or perhaps I do not want you to think it meant nothing to me when it shook me to my core."

Oblivious to the rest of the world around them, they gazed at each other. Both of them trying to sort the onslaught of emotions that plagued them.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked. Did she lean towards him?

"Because it matters that you know. Why it matters? I don't know for sure." her eyes fixed on his. They were alluring and magnetic, pulling him in. He wanted to lose himself in them.

The intensity in his blue gaze was intoxicating her senses and she did lean towards him. His lips so close that she just had to tilt her head and taste his wild flavor.

She pulled away abruptly. "Klaus..."

"Look for now we can forget about it. Your bag is really heavy. Just let me help you with this. I can drop you off. My sister sent a car for me."

It wasn't wise to argue any further because she knew she won't be able to lift her bag unless she asked someone to help her and get a trolley for her. Plus that might take more time besides she was exhausted. After last night at the gala and this morning with a whole load of meetings she was mentally drained and didn't need any more problems. She could surely survive a car ride with him.

"Fine." she made way for him to pick her bag and took his duffel bag from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

The small endearment made her smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"So where are you staying?" Klaus questioned as they began walking side by side.

"I have reservations at The Waldorf Astoria."

"I guess fate works in mysterious ways. I have reservations at the same hotel." his smirk was cute, it made him look even more dashing.

"It's not fate. It's just coincidence." she said with a tight smile and hurried to sit in the car.

When he joined her in the cars backseat she realized she wasn't much sure about this car ride now. He was way too close, although there was more than half a seat gap between them. She could still scent him. His presence was compelling, the necklaces around his neck, his off-white Henley and black jeans made him look exotic. Her eyes landed on his face and he was already staring at her. The sexual tension between them was too thick. She wanted to but she couldn't look away.

She was sitting beside him and his hands itched to feel her softness encased in a pink shirt and blue jeans. He fisted his hands. There was something between them, a unique pull that flared every time with a mere look. He knew he desired her, but he also wanted to possess her, be possessed by her, which was something new.

The car suddenly halted and he grabbed her preventing from falling, his first instinct to protect her.

The driver mumbled something about a dog coming out of nowhere and apologized, but it fell on deaf ears.

Klaus was savoring the sensation of her in his arms. His hand around her waist, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her hands holding onto his arms for support. He pushed one curl away, wanting to look at her gorgeous face. The pulse at her neck was thudding. He felt her nipples harden to tight peaks. It took all of his self-control not to shove her down on the car seat and taste her sweet nipples which he knew were dusky pink. He pulled her closer and she didn't resist.

The car honked which broke the bubble they were in. She didn't jerk out of his arms like last time just slid out slowly as if processing what had happened. She turned away and began looking out the window, her hands curled into fists.

He shook his own head and chided himself. Whatever little progress he had made with her was lost. She was back to ignoring his presence. His excitement and desire from earlier plummeted and he looked away mirroring her pose.

Had she thought it would be a harmless car ride and that she could handle it? How wrong had she been? He had helped her from falling, his hands around her waist and she had wanted him to run those rough hands over her bare body. Why was she so desperate when he was close? What was this toxic thing that made her helplessly respond to him?

Guess he was right fate was working in mysterious ways, in ways she didn't want to understand. All of this was not right and yet she didn't feel guilty just a hollowness.

He would be staying at the same hotel as hers and she knew with her luck, they were bound to run into each other, was she anticipating it? She sighed and thumped her head softly against the window, cursing fate because she felt that her meeting Klaus here was definitely a part of its mysterious ways.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please review, if you like it.


	4. Goodbyes and Hello

A/N : Hi so as promised a new update. I'm really astounded by the positive response on this story.

I know most of you want K and C to get together asap, and trust me I love my babies together but this story is one angsty/smutty slow burn.

I am going to mention all of my reviewers from the last chapter.

J. L Walmsley , multifandomshipper92, michaela-jomo, 0oHarleyQuinno0, Guest , Guest, mduffy1999, Guest. Thank you so much. It means A LOAD.

AGAIN bundle of Thanks to Miranda my loveliest beta. ( livingdeadblondequeen)

The next chapter might take some time because I need to research a bit about the traditions of American weddings, me being from an entirely different culture and language. If anyone would like to help me with this subject of wedding preparations and traditions you are more than welcome to dm me here or on twitter ( ezzieelahi.)

Oh for people wanting smut, there's a little teaser.

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Goodbyes and Hello**_

Caroline was thanking her stars today. Marina the upcoming quirky Italian designer had turned out to be gracious enough to let Caroline pitch the deal to her at the After event party.

Chicago Fashion Week had been a glamorous event, studded with the flashy and A1 designs from veterans of the fashion world who had yet again outdone themselves to amateurs who had proved their talent with their marvelous new collections.

Caroline was wearing a sparkly sequin beaded magenta silk gown. She had dressed with the intention to make a statement, one she hoped got across to the designer she was here to impress.

Famous models, artists, designers and hairstylists plus some other unknown faces who seemed to run the background show were all gathered for the after party. Glasses clinked and laughter rounded through the hall. All in all the fashion week and the after party were a success.

Marina who had pixie like features with unruly strands of shocking red hair, was dressed in an eye jarring orange jumpsuit which made her look strangely appealing.

Caroline approached her and Marina gave Caroline an enthusiastic hug. "Hey Caroline. How did you like my designs?"

"Fabulous is the word that comes to mind."

"I know. So I've decided I'll work for your company for fall collection."

Caroline's surprised mouth hung open for a few minutes and then she remarked, "I... thank you. Marina. I assure you this would benefit your reputation as much as our brands."

"Ooh. Let's call it "Symbiosis." Marina added with a flare gesturing with her outstretched arms.

"Uhh. Sure."

"God is that Grant?" she asked squinting at some guy laughing with a woman a few feet away.

"Who?" Caroline asked trying to gauge where Marina was looking.

"I better go steal him for the night. If you get the gist." Marina winked once and left, leaving Caroline perplexed at the entire encounter.

She shook her head once and tried to smother her smile, thinking she would look like a doofus smiling to herself but then thought what the hell and gave in.

She took out her phone from her silver clutch purse and texted Katherine about the good news on Kat's new number.

Kat answered with a thumbs up emoji, a confetti emoji and "gtg still busy" which meant she was excited but was preoccupied with the meeting with the CEO from London.

At least things were great on the work front if not in her personal life. It had been two days since she had arrived in Chicago and Tyler hadn't called her. Although he had left her voice messages but she had needed him to pursue the issue more seriously, perhaps grovel a bit because she wanted more from him, wanted him to realize the severity of the other night's events.

Fortunately she hadn't come across Klaus though. The desire she felt for him was too encompassing and consuming. She didn't require the added stress of constantly being on guard. She felt a unique ease when he was around which disconcerted her, put her back up. He was just Tyler's friend and that's what he should mean to her no more no less but she experienced a pull that was way out of that friendly realm.

Still engrossed in her reverie about Klaus she picked up a flute from a passing by waiter and absently swirled the glass.

Two days ago in the car things had heated pretty swiftly between them, just like their meeting at the boutique and exactly like the first time.

Colour rose to her cheeks and her breath hitched when a vision of what had passed between them flashed in front of her eyes.

She downed the vine in a large gulp and closed her eyes, squeezing them shut and leaning against a large marble pillar for support, placing the glass at a nearby table.

:::;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Her lids fluttered open and he was standing in front of her. His eyes, so vividly blue bespelled her. Shaking her head as if wanting to clear his image from her mind she tried to move back but collided with the pillar she had been leaning against earlier.

He barely noticed her befuddlement and the shake of her head. He was too busy noticing how her dress accentuated her lush curves. Her sexy cleavage, not quite revealing and not quite concealing the treasure below, teased his urges.

He traced her jawline, unaware of himself and she leaned into his touch. Klaus wanted to follow his finger with his lips. Tasting and teasing. Her pupils dilated telling him she was as aroused as he was by his little gesture.

"Nik...Klaus." Was it a moan, his name from her lips?

"Yes." he whispered.

Caroline's conscious a tiny niggling voice, scolded her for enjoying this intimate moment.

"I can't…"

"Then don't. Just dance with me." he pleaded in a hoarse murmur.

When he saw assent in her aqua eyes. He took her clutch and absently shoved it in the hands of a woman standing beside them. He grasped her palms loving the way their hands fit and how their touch tingled.

He pulled her lightly but she hesitated. A sexy grin lit his face, both soothing and teasing her.

"Come on love. One dance. I won't bite."

There was that annoying little flutter again when he called her love. She let him glide her to the dance floor amidst a few couples who were already dancing on a slow romantic number.

His chest against hers, one hand snaking her waist and the other cradling her soft palm. He absently played with her fingers and touched his cheek to hers. She closed her eyes again, as if basking in the sensation of his warmth. His breath flared near her temples, sending ripples of pleasure through her.

He twirled her away and then back in his arms. His lips just an inch from hers. Who moved closer to whom, it wasn't clear but their mouths almost touched. She broke away from him and ran back to where she stood earlier. He followed her. He called out her name, a subtle whisper, "Caroline."

He grabbed her elbow and spun her towards him.

:::;::;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She looked back at him, he was too close. Their gazes locked. He felt those needs surface again, the alien needs she birthed in him. Her taste and her passion had maddened him that night. The memory beckoned him to sample it again, not just sample but possess and make her his own. This single thought rose a possessiveness inside him, his gut clenched like a tightly coiled spring.

He leaned closer and touched her lips to his, his hands moulding her waist. The first light touch ignited him. Ravenous he took her lips in a wild stormy kiss. Caroline's hands fisted against him. The rush of desire, a sweet torment that she welcomed. His tongue sought entrance in her mouth and she surrendered, moaning when he crushed her closer. Her nipples now taut points under silk gown grazed the fabric of his shirt and it frustrated and aroused her.

He wanted to devour her, hold her so close until they were one. She was beauty, passion, innocence wrapped in one delicious package. His heart thudded in his chest when she bit his lower lip. Somehow a bizarre thought entered his head that said she was made for him. Her body fitting his perfectly like two puzzle pieces, further fueled his odd thoughts.

His hands roamed over her body. Hers running over his solid chest. He pushed her against the pillar, secluded from the rest of the party. He cupped her buttocks bringing her in contact with the hard evidence of his desire. She stifled a moan when he squeezed her buttocks harshly, his fingers imprinted on her skin, and began kissing her neck. Her fingers dug in his neck pulling him closer. Suddenly she was lying on her back on a plush comforter. Her body naked for his taking. He loomed over her kissed her hot mouth. A hand tracked lower and wedged between her silky thighs. She undulated, and moaned again. His middle finger rubbed her satin folds and his mouth found her nipple, sucking and nipping. He mumbled endearments, foolish incoherent promises. Then he stopped and she let out a sound of protest. He kissed her wanting to soothe then hurried down and clamped his lips to her other nipple which was as hard as a pebble. She arched, hazy with the mounting need. His palms circled her thighs and he slowly parted them. She thought he would slip inside her and end their torment once and for all but he leaned down his head. A mischievous grin adorning his crimson lips. Her breath in her throat, her heart skidded when she realized what he meant to do. Then he buried his face in her pussy, fire, pure and liquid pooled down, trickling low for him to taste it. His tongue darted inside her and she arched again her back twisting like a bow. He savored on her taste for a few torturous minutes. Then he lifted his head, tormenting her again.

He got up, still clothed in his tux he extended his hand, "Let's go. Leave him."

Baffled she asked him, "Who?"

He looked back at the man who lay beside her. Tyler, it was Tyler, her fiancé, sleeping soundly beside her. She waited for guilt to strike her but her conscience was perhaps asleep too. She looked back at Klaus's handsome face and she mouthed she can't. As if her words vanquished him, he began to fade right in front of her eyes. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she lifted one arm to stop him, willing him to come back to her. That was when she woke up.

Her thighs tingled and her breathing a little labored, the dream still vivid. She pushed off her blanket and remembered what had happened last night after their dance.

"Caroline." Klaus said as he had followed her.

She turned back and found his eyes roaming her features, concerned.

"I can't do this with you. Klaus." she croaked, her voice rough with the clot of emotion lodged in her throat.

"We were just …..dancing." he commented feeling just as perturbed.

"No we weren't!" she snapped, "Just stay away from me. Do you understand? Stay away." and then she had fled like her life had depended on it.

She didn't need to turn back to know that he was still standing there looking at her receding form.

Caroline sat on the bed with her legs hanging. She ran trembling hands over her face as she reminisced about the dream and her encounter with Klaus last night. She slid down from the bed and sat on the carpeted floor of her hotel room. Hugging her knees she tried to figure out the ache she had felt when she had seen Klaus fade away in her dream.

Passion wasn't everything, lust eventually burned away and died. Passion was nothing but a transient emotion, a fleeting sentiment. She knew this and had learned from her mother's mistakes.

Companionship, friendship and security were everything and lasted long. Her love for Tyler was based on the above three. But why didn't it seem enough anymore. She rested her head over her knees and instantly jerked when the phone rang.

Sitting on her knees she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Care. Babe how are you?"

"I'm okay Tyler." she had wanted him to call her, first and now that he had she didn't feel satisfied either.

"You're still mad?"

"No. Why would I be?" she got up now and sat on the bed.

"Just ... you weren't replying to any of my texts."

"I was busy." she hated the way she was acting, she absolutely despised holding grudges being a big believer in handling disagreements in a mature fashion.

"I missed you." he sighed, his voice filled with sincerity.

"Tyler. I'm coming back today. And I want to come back to you. But whatever happened with your Mom at the gala it wasn't something that I can just brush under the rug."

"I know. That's why I asked my mom to stay away from us and told her that we are going to plan everything, from flowers to centerpieces to every miniscule detail about our wedding on our own. I promise."

She smiled, "What did your mom say?"

"I don't know. I just called her, rushed on with my speech and hung up. Haven't returned her calls either."

She laughed at that and he said, "I missed your laugh. What time does your flight land? I'll come pick you up."

"I'll check and text you. Take care."

"Come back to me babe, please." Tyler asked and she understood what he was asking.

"I'll try to." she whispered and then he hung up.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She had her luggage by her side as she checked out. The bellman came to take her bags to the taxi. She turned to follow the bellman when the manager called out, "Miss?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Mikaelson asked us to return this to you." he handed her the silver clutch she had carried with her dress last night.

"Thank you." she took it from him. "Can you send a thank you note to him?"

"I'm sorry to say we can't he checked out last night."

"Checked out?" her gut wrenched.

"Yes mam."

"Oh. Thank you again."

"You're welcome Miss."

Caroline then walked towards her taxi and sat inside. She gripped her clutch a little too tightly. She had asked him to stay away and he had left. Again it should have been enough but it wasn't.

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I'll miss you." Rebekah remarked as she stood at the airport and said bid farewell to her brother.

Hugging her Klaus reciprocated the emotion, "I'll miss you too."

"I thought you were going to stay for another fortnight. What happened? In Chicago at the after party I saw you follow someone, I'm not sure who. But did something happen? " Rebekah asked hoping to unearth the reason behind Klaus's dejection. Since his return from Chicago he had seemed despondent, as if he was grieving a loss.

He gave her a smile which she knew was a halfhearted gesture. "Nothing happened." and that's what was troubling him. He had left soon after Caroline's distressed outburst because seeing her agitated and unhappy had deeply disturbed him. He had not wanted to leave but her happiness apparently was paramount to him. Why was he being so selfless at the risk of his own gratification?

"Then why are you leaving so soon?"

"I need to get back. Elijah called. Something happened with the shipment in Bangkok. He sorted it out but I still have to streamline a few things."

"I only got half of that but if it's so important I'll forgive you for cutting our vacation short. "

"Thank you!" he exclaimed putting on his chest feigning his gratitude.

Rebekah laughed and smacked him lightly.

The last call for takeoff sounded and Klaus stated, "That's my call."

He half-turned when she called out, "Nik. Whatever it is you'll get it."

He smiled and then left.

XTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTX

"I am so proud of you my chica. You landed Marina. None of the other brands have been able to book her. But you...mwah." Katherine kissed her own fingers and touched them to Caroline's cheek.

"Well we all know when Care sets her mind to something she gets it." Bonnie remarked sitting beside her two friends on her living room couch and setting the tray with three cups of coffee in front of them.

"I'm ambitious I know. But this one kinda fell into my lap without having to climb up the tree. I was all set to pitch my idea to her, ready with my dramatic speech," she took a sip from her cup, "but when I went to her, she enthusiastically embraced me and agreed. Later I sent her the contract papers and she signed them. I guess we got lucky this time."

"Hmm. Nice. When will Angie wake up? She is always sleeping when I visit. I wanna play with my little bug." Kat remarked.

"I put her to sleep a few minutes before you guys came. Her pediatrician specifically advised that Angie needs 10 to 12 hours of sleep."

"Why'd you take her? Is she okay?" Caroline asked.

"It's just she had been crying a lot and wasn't eating anything. I was so worried but Kai I mean her pediatrician told me it was nothing. Angie just needed proper sleep."

"Kai? You call him Kai?" Kat wiggled her eyebrows.

"He … I called him Dr Parker but then during the one of the recent appointments he asked me to call him Kai. So..."

"Did he flirt? Did you flirt back? Did he insinuate something dirty?" Kat asked.

"No." when both of Bonnie's best friends lifted their eyebrows, a sign that they weren't convinced she added, "Okay. We flirt a little but that's it. I'm not looking for anything serious."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Why? Because Angela is still a baby and not to mention the fact that I barely make ends meet. Plus the pediatrician appointments tend to produce a giant hole in my already meager salary. I am nowhere near stable to start a relationship."

"Bon if you need money..." Caroline and Katherine began but she stopped them, "Stop you guys please. I don't need charity okay."

"Fine then work for us." Kat stated exchanging a look with Caroline.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean at our company. I know you have a knack for numbers plus you make really great coffee." Kat lifted her mug and set it down on the table.

"Come on Bon you know we have been asking you to come work for us for a while now. We have a great health insurance plan too." Caroline added.

Bonnie sighed, "Fine. But I won't take anything I haven't worked for."

"We agree." Caroline reassured her.

"Let's go back to talking about Kai the sexy pediatrician." Kat suggested.

"How would you know he is sexy?" Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I've seen him. Remember the time when Angela had diarrhea." Kat announced.

"Oh yeah." Caroline replied.

"Let's not. Let's ask Caroline why she is not happy even though she is marrying the love of her life and he gave her a rock that almost blinded me the first time I saw it." Bonnie shifted the focus of the conversation towards Caroline.

"I'm happy, guys."

"Really? I'm tempted to disagree. Care, what's going on?" Katherine's demeanor turned serious.

"Nothing, okay. We just had a small spat and now things are back to almost being normal. Honestly it's all I could ever ask for." Caroline's voice contemplative like she was trying to persuade herself too.

"And yet you've never once done your creepy shoulder shimmy in lieu of exhibiting excitement for your upcoming marriage." Kat observed.

"Right? I told her that when she came over and told me she was engaged and she looked like she'd been sentenced to maximum security prison. " Bonnie addressed Kat.

"This means she is hiding something. I called right. That Tyler is shady. I never liked that douche anyway. What weird sexual kink did he force you to participate in this time?" Katherine asked.

"As much as I appreciate your concern and your infuriating meddling I'd like to inform you both I am absolutely content. And he never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. Also I told you I am fine because the root of our disagreement is gone." she explained her thoughts drifting towards Klaus.

She blamed him, no needed to blame him for the problems between her and Tyler's relationship. They were completely in accord with each other before that sodding night of the threesome.

She had been happy with Tyler until things had started to unravel when Klaus had entered their life or if she were to be fair when she had begun to feel things for Klaus she had no business feeling.

Back at the hotel while checking out she had felt this heart wrenching loss at hearing that he had left, then had spent an entire day trying to reason her disquiet.

Again when she had offhandedly asked Tyler about Klaus, he had told her he was leaving for London in a few days and she had been glum for the rest of her day.

However she hoped she would forget him and get over the patent allure he held for her.

"Care. We are not idiots. We can see something is bothering you." this time Bonnie insisted.

"It was but now things are okay, super okay. Trust me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine. If both of you are being spoilsports about your love lives …"

"Non-existent love life here." Bonnie raised her hand.

"Never mind." Kat continued, "Then what happened in Bangkok will stay in Bangkok."

"That's so not fair." Caroline and Bonnie said in unison.

Kat shrugged and they laughed lightly.

All of a sudden in all seriousness Caroline remarked, "I missed you guys."

Bonnie squeezed her hand and Kat remarked, "Aww sweetie I know I would have missed me too." They all giggled at that and Caroline knew between her friends she will eventually be okay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(One Month Later)

Klaus entered the lawyer's office. The man at the desk, the lawyer in charge of the drawing the papers of the merger with a company he and Elijah had acquired a week ago, got up.

The blonde haired guy gestured for Klaus to sit. He sat and Matt Donovan, which was his name according to the nameplate placed on his table, sat too.

"Mr. Mikaelson. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you I prefer if we got down to business"

"Sure." and Matt began shuffling through a few papers.

"You have already read the contract besides me going through all the clauses with you twice. Now all you have to do is sign," he turned a page, "here," another page, "here," and another page, "And here."

Klaus reached over and signed the papers.

"Congratulations. You and your brother are the official owners of Tech and Power."

"Thank you." Klaus remarked and got up clasping Matt's hand in a formal shake. And with that he left his office.

He dialed Elijah's number as he walked back to his car.

After two rings his brother picked up.

"Yes. Niklaus?"

"It's done. We are the official owners."

"Good. Now you'll have to stay in New York for a few months and supervise to make sure that the merger goes smoothly."

"Elijah. I only came here because you're stuck in France and we wanted to make sure there were no loopholes in the contract before signing it. That's all I ever agreed to. I cannot stay here." Klaus reasoned. It had been a month, four weeks and thirty days since he had last seen Caroline and he was still haunted by the passion he had harbored for her. At nights or when he was alone he would be reminded of their lust-filled encounters, the feel of her soft body, her arousing responses and he would ache to be near her. Painting a large portrait of her in one of his insane artistic moods hadn't helped either. In fact that half nude disheveled painting tormented him. At times at his house back in London, he would just stand there and stare at it unmindful of minutes and hours. He was insightful enough to understand that it was not healthy, that's why he needed to get out of USA, be as far away from her as possible.

"Klaus it's just a few months. You know it's important. And you are well aware the company in France needs to be dealt with too. I sent you here because I know how difficult it is for you to work with father." Elijah persuaded.

Klaus now sat in his car. After a long sigh he agreed, "Fine."

"Call me if you need to." with that Elijah hung up.

Great, he now had to stay in America for months. New York was a big city though, if he wanted to he could steer clear of her easily and do the right thing. But his wants and desires were nowhere near respectable as far as Caroline was concerned.

:::::::::;;;;;;::;::::

( A WEEK LATER )

"You sure. This is the only option." Caroline asked Tyler as she tucked her phone at her right ear.

"I am. I hope you don't get mad."

"Mad is definitely what I am feeling right now."

"Care. Honey. I have to be with dad for this press conference. We did talk about this a few days ago. Klaus is back in New York for some time. It's just one dance class for the wedding. I couldn't get a hold of any other of my friends to accompany you."

"The dance class is for our wedding. You should be here not one of your stand-in slash friends. Plus it's just awkward okay."

"Come on that," She felt Tyler lower his voice as if weary of people around him, "Threesome thing happened ages ago. Hadn't I met him a few days ago then we would have paid $5000 for dance classes we weren't able to take? You know how that La Rue lady was so specific about her classes, miss one and you get kicked out and no refunds." Tyler mimicked her Russian accent then added, "I swear I was tempted to sue her."

"Fine. But just this once." Caroline responded.

"Love you." Tyler stated.

"Love you." Caroline hung up the phone and getting up from her office chair went to stand in front of her office window.

It had been a month since she had last seen Klaus. His absence had done wonders, no more was she being tormented with those pesky fantasies about him. If once or twice her mind had wandered in his direction she had shrugged him off of her mind with ease.

It was only one dance class that she had to go to with him because Madam Rue with whom she had and Tyler booked their dance sessions had unfortunately turned out to be very particular. Avoiding Klaus wasn't worth losing five grand, just because Tyler's other friends were busy too. Besides she was fully confident she could deal with Klaus now. She hadn't given him much thought until a few nights ago when Tyler had mentioned him. Surprisingly she had found out she was very neutral towards him. No residual yearning for him whatsoever.

And she was sure she was the only one who was still worrying about this. He probably hadn't even given her a single thought. This annoyed her. Thinking he might have forgotten her, irritated and depressed her a little.

Ughhh she was again fixating over him. She needed to stop now, delete him from the memory of her brain, starting this instant.

Her phone rang. She picked it up. Silently thanking Kat for the much needed distraction when she told her that they had to be in a meeting in an hour, she went on with the rest of her day.

;;;;;;;,,,,,,,;,,;,&,,&

Her doorbell rang and without looking through the peephole she knew who it was.

Klaus was supposed to accompany her to the dance class today. She hadn't thought he was punctual and in her circle of people, punctual men were as rare as endangered species. It definitely earned him some points, points?, points for what exactly? Why was she being impressed by his ability to be on time? She questioned herself with a roll of her eyes.

She took a deep breath and went to open the door.

He stood there with that comely grin and two stupid dimples on his face. Her confidence left her and all those pesky and unwelcome sentiments rushed in like a torrid hurricane. Her heart dipped low in her chest and a prickly awareness bloomed between them. She was instantly attentive to every handsome feature of his. His eyes, those lips, his grin, and his magnificent body adorned in his signature jeans, Henley, this time a navy blue one and his necklaces.

"Hello Caroline." his smirk widened and Caroline knew she was in a lot of trouble.

;,,,,,;;;;;

Please leave a review if you like it.


	5. Conflicts and Concord

**A/N : Hi guyssss! I'm back with a new chapter… i know it's literally been months I'm sorry but here I am….**

 **Anyway finally SOME POSITIVE KC NEWS! I AM CRYING WHO'S WITH ME?**

 **Coming back to the update things are going to pick up after this update. (Fingers crossed)**

 **Thanks to those who followed, faved and reviewed.**

* * *

 **Conflicts and Concord**

* * *

So? You have any idea how to do this?" Klaus enquired as he held Caroline's hand in one of his own and slipped the other around her waist. The movement drew her closer. Her eyes found his. Both suddenly very conscious of the magnetism between them.

His longing for her became stronger, holding her close he felt everything all at once. Peace, turmoil, excitement, pain, everything. He desired to hold her and not let go but desires often remained only desires, never coming true. As if aware of his traitorous thoughts she put some distance between them, his gut coiled into knots.

"No. I don't." she answered as she stepped back but still remained in his arms. His eyes were swallowing her whole like she was the most coveted thing in the world, it aroused her, thrilled her and devastated her all at once.

Klaus nodded. With a smile he remarked, "Don't worry we are here to learn."

"Ahem..yeah. yes."

"So how was your trip to Chicago? Were you able to book Marina?" when she squinted her eyes at him he quickly added, "Those after parties are actually an excuse to gossip about people. Someone mentioned that you were there to meet Marina. And Marina she is a friend of sorts."

"You know Marina?" Caroline questioned. Something the way he asked about Marina bothered her but before she could say anything they were interrupted.

"Hey, you! Is she a crab? Is she scratching you with her tentacles?" The middle aged flamboyant woman named La Rue yelled in Klaus's ears from behind as he twirled Caroline under his arm. He jerked a bit and Caroline smothered her laugh because Klaus looked like an adorable child admonished by his teacher.

"Ahhh. No?"

"Then grab her closer and dance like you breathe the first wave of fresh morning air." La Rue waved her arms as she stood beside them and then pushed Caroline closer in Klaus's arms.

Klaus gave Caroline a puzzled expression when La Rue said dancing was like breathing.

A little confused he asked, "Does it involve inhaling or exhaling?"

The earnestness on his face made Caroline laugh out loud this time.

The sound so pleasing to him that it brought an inadvertent smile on his face.

"Me amor. It means for you dancing with her should be as important as breathing. Hold her like she is the world's most precious being. Like if you don't hold her today you might miss the chance to hold her ever again. Dance with her like you were born to do nothing else." La Rue's words created a spell over them.

His hands circled her waist. He brought her flush against his chest. Her lips parted and her eyes dilated recognizing the desire that encompassed them. He twirled her around, closer, nearer, lost in the feel of her delicious softness. They danced with their gazes locked and their bodies molding each other.

What was it about her that paralyzed his senses? Her proximity was clouding his consciousness. He felt submerged in her essence, drowning but welcoming it. The pleasure it brought him was astounding.

The awareness returned, stronger and much hotter than before. Had she thought she had gotten over him? His eyes, they bespelled her. His hands made her want to arch her body into his touch. The closer he brought her the more pleasure it gave her. Forgetting right and wrong a voice whispered this is where she belonged. Unmindful she leaned her cheek against his. Closing her eyes she stole this treacherous moment for her treacherous heart.

It was pleasure, joy and contentment. The feel of her in his arms, the softness of her cheek, the innocence in her eyes everything about her brought him solace.

Mesmerised they leaned closer, lips just a breath apart. Her hand caressed his jaw, his circled around her waist. The song ended and so did the trance they were ensconced in. Horrified she pushed Klaus away and ran out of the building onto the sidewalk. Klaus followed her.

"Caroline wait."

She was taking deep breaths and with both hands in her hair was pacing fitfully.

He sat her down on a bench on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" she didn't answer his question, "Caroline, love are you okay?" He asked again.

His endearment shot something pleasurable inside her so viciously she shrugged his hands away and instantly got up. "Don't. Stop okay. Just stop."

"Caroline?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked getting irate at herself and him for feeling attracted to him.

"I don't understand."

"Oh my god." she gasped belatedly realizing how she had so easily booked Marina. "Really? So you don't understand. You asked Marina to sign up with our Company didn't you? I was so happy that I had done it on my own that I had been successful in landing one of the high profile designers. Someone who wouldn't give her time to anyone else. But you, you had to come in and try to be a hero. What did you hope to gain from it? If you thought that after I learned what you did for my company I would let you…"

"Don't go there?" he bit out. "Do not insult me or yourself like that? I may have mentioned to Marina that you were a friend but I didn't mention a word about your Company or why you were there. She immediately searched up your Company and was impressed. So the fact that you think that she chose your Company for any other reason shows how little you think of yourself and what you have achieved."

"Don't you dare tell me what I think?" her voice getting louder.

"Look. I was just trying to help so don't turn this into something disgusting when it's not." Klaus sighed trying to explain.

"You were just trying to help." she mocked, "Okay fine then why did you come back if you didn't have any questionable intentions? Han? Why?"

Klaus gritted his teeth, now he was really getting pissed, "I came here on business. I had no intention of running into you or Tyler for that matter. And…"

"And what?" she interrupted him, "How convenient that you show up exactly at a time when Tyler is busy with his father's campaign. Then you run into him and he just requests you to do us a favor. And now you are here doing this. I do not get what games you are playing or what kick you get out of all of this but I am not going to fall for these tricks okay. I love Tyler and we are gonna get married and you coming here, putting moves on me would only be your loss. I feel nothing, absolutely nothing for you so you better reevaluate your behavior and just quit all of this before…"

"Before what?" he grabbed her by her forearms, a muscle ticked in his jaw and his eyes full of anger. "Before what Caroline? I am not trying to put moves on you or manipulate you. What I did in Chicago was because I considered you a friend and I am just here _now_ as a favor to Tyler whom I owe so much. You say you don't feel a thing for me and yet you are the one who keeps on lashing out without provocation. You purposely keep mistaking my intentions because you don't want to deal with what you feel. If you don't feel anything then why act so curtly towards me? Why? Ever since our night you have acted out. You were rude to me in Chicago and now here, why don't you ask yourself why you feel the need to say it again and again, say that you have no feelings for me before you accuse _me_ of playing games with you. _You_ need to analyze your behavior because I've got news for you. My world doesn't revolve around you Caroline Forbes and I only came here today for Tyler not for you. I am done here."

Klaus let go of her arms and walked away. His stride fast as if he couldn't bear to be close to her anymore. Her eyes filled and tears fell. A storm of some known and some unknown emotions swirled inside her. Hurt and anger at Klaus she knew, passion and tenderness for him she didn't understand.

His parting words should have relieved her but they made her heart ache.

" _I have got news for you that my world doesn't revolve around you Caroline Forbes and I came here today for Tyler not for you. I am done here."_

She wiped her tears, closed her eyes for a bit to utter a shuddering breath and walked away.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Oh my god. You're telling me about this now?" Katherine asked taking a sip from her coffee. She and Caroline were having lunch at a restaurant close to their office.

"I was afraid that saying it outloud would show how stupid I have been." Caroline stabbed a fork in her salad swirled the lettuce around it and took a bite.

"It's not stupid. It's human. We sometimes lash out at things we can't figure out." Katherine empathised.

"I'm so clueless Kat. I told you this because I was so out of line yesterday and I need someone to help me sort it out. You know I think if it weren't him I wouldn't have accused him of trying to manipulate me."

"Why do you think you did that?"

"I just can't deal with him being nice. What he did by helping us book Marina was so considerate of him. I can't have him be caring especially not when there is something weird going on between us. I guess that's why I questioned his motives. I can't have this chemistry between us and him be this nice person not when Tyler is emotionally _and_ physically I don't even have the slightest idea what I should do about or what this twisted thing between me and Klaus is."

"How did Klaus react when you accused him?"

"He told me I needed to reevaluate my behavior. Because I am the only one who has been acting out ever since that night. I was so harsh to him in Chicago and now this. I feel like he is right. It was a courteous gesture on his part and I totally contorted it so I could persuade myself to hate it. I don't know what is happening to me."

"Well find it out then." Katherine suggested with a wink.

"What? Kat I am engaged." Caroline ran jittery hands through her curls.

"I know, to _Tyler."_ Kat rolled her big brown eyes and took a bite from Caroline's salad.

"I know you don't like him but asking me to cheat on him." Caroline shook her head.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what?"

"Just talk to him. Clear things up."

"And say what exactly. That I get horny when you're around me. Please elaborate your thoughts on my dilemma." Caroline sarcastically remarked.

"Hmm horny interesting." Kat put a finger over lips as if contemplating Caroline's earlier response then continued, "It sounds like you're asking him to write an essay. Anyway how good was he? Like a ten on ten on your orgasm scale or did he just break the marker."

"I refuse to dignify that with a response."

"Oooooo broken scale go Brit. So how's sex with Tyler now?"

"Katherine I didn't tell you this so you can ask me to score them on their sexual prowess."

"Look my advice is to sort this out before you actually get married to _Tyler._ If you have feelings for Klaus it would mess up your marriage. Maybe get to know Klaus a little."

"Why?" Caroline pushed her plate away and wiped her hands with a napkin.

"So you can actually decide what this "twisted thing is"...Uh..What if it's love?" Katherine widened her eyes at the last part.

"Bullcrock. How can I love a guy I've met just a handful of times?" Caroline denied but a fist closed over heart when she thought about her and Klaus's encounters.

"I don't know much but they make movies on love at first meeting is it?" Kat took a sip of water.

"Love at first sight."

"Yeah. That. " She put the glass down and added, "And I'm not saying that, that is what happened in your case. We'll call passion at first night. But these love and feelings kind of things sometimes happen in weird ways."

"Perhaps. But I'm happy with Tyler."

"Happy or okay? Like resigned?"

"Happy." Caroline insisted, but doubt reared its ugly head.

"Well then you don't have anything to think about then. And you certainly don't have to twist yourself into knots over "What is this between me and Klaus." Katherine made air quotes over the last part and mimicked Caroline.

"I sound nothing like that. But I know that I have to apologize to Klaus." she sighed.

"Hmm. That would be the decent thing to do since he has been so helpful to you and Tyler. Hon you need to take control of this." Kat murmured and Caroline nodded. Then they paid their bill and exited the restaurant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey." Tyler called out when he entered the kitchen with his coat slung over his shoulder. Caroline turned around with a mixing bowl in her hands and a spatula.

"Hey Baby! How was your day?" she put the bowl on the counter and leaned over to kiss to him.

"Tiring. With dad's campaign and the hours at court I'm exhausted. What are you cooking?"

"I made your favorite white steak with green salad." she gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh babe! Did I tell you I loved you more than anything." he put his coat on a chair and took Caroline in his arms and kissed her.

"No not today you didn't." she hugged him back with little enthusiasm.

"Everything okay?" Tyler asked realizing she seemed a little down.

"Yeah. It's just all these wedding preps. Tyler you need to be there with me. Our wedding is just five months away now and I feel like I am doing this alone." she replied moving away and mixing the salad.

"Caroline you know how busy things have been for me. Besides I only missed the dance class appointment." taking a beer out of the refrigerator he took a sip.

"And the appointment with the baker for our wedding cake." She answered on a sigh.

"Shoot. It was today?" he sat on a stool beside her. Caroline took out the plates and served the steak.

"Yes. I cancelled it." she turned towards him.

Tyler gave a smile. "Wait I missed the appointment to the baker and you made me a steak? Are we in an alternate universe or something?"

"Are you saying that I am a crazy unreasonable person?"

"No. No. I was just kidding." he grabbed her arms and pulled her in his lap. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Tyler I don't want to have to remind everything to you. Our wedding should be as important to you as it is to me."

"Of course it is. You know with dad's …"

"I know Tyler and I understand how hard you have been working that's why I rewarded you with a steak but I don't want us to fight over that. I am trying to be accommodating here. I know how hectic things are for you. But I need your input and your presence and your honesty. And I don't think it's too much to ask."

"I know babe. " he kissed her knuckles.

"So are you gonna be there for the baker's appointment tomorrow evening?" she asked looping her arms around his neck.

He scrunched his face. "I'm sorry."

"Tyler.." she got up from his lap.

"Babe. Hey. Look. It's just for two weeks. I promise you after that I would accompany you to hell if you asked me." he kissed her cheek hugging her side.

Caroline knew how hard he had been working trying to juggle his own practice and his father's random emergency errands. Tyler's father had been calling him at ungodly hours with bogus excuses of needing Tyler's help and she suspected it was probably Carol's idea. Carol Lockwood was trying to derail Caroline's wedding plans after Caroline and Tyler had alienated her from the said plans. But she knew Tyler wouldn't understand if she told him. She acquiesced, "You know you are supposed to accompany me to hell anyway."

"Oh. Am I?"

"Yes." she giggled.

"Mmmhmm." he asked lifting her in his lap and headed for the bedroom.

"Hey our steak will get cold."

"We will re-warm it later."

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Late that night she lay awake feeling conflicted and unsure. Tyler was asleep by her side. Sex with him had never felt so empty and unsatisfying before.

Her mind wandered back to that night, and to all the times she had met Klaus, to the last time he had held her, " _Before what?"_

" _Before what Caroline? I am not trying to put moves on you or manipulate you. What I did in Chicago was because I considered you a friend and I am just here now as a favor to Tyler whom I owe so much. You say you don't feel a thing for me and yet you are the one who keeps on lashing out without provocation. You purposely keep mistaking my intentions because you don't want to deal with what you feel. If you don't feel anything then why act so curtly towards me? Why?"_

His blue eyes had turned cobalt with the anger flashing in them but he had held her so tenderly. It was a torment her heart welcomed, his arms around her. She closed her eyes trying to forget the regret that surfaced when she thought about how she had accused him of trying to maneuver her.

Katherine's question came back to taunt her, "So how's sex with Tyler now?"

Caroline rolled on her side and faced Tyler. A pang rose and she grasped Tyler's hand and rested her head on his shoulder even when she realized what she felt for Klaus was more than just attraction. But she remained stubborn and strongly held onto Tyler's hand, combing her fingers through his unconsciously not wanting to let go of Tyler.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline picked up the phone, stared at it for a few seconds and then put it back. She picked it twice again before putting it back. Sitting in her office since eight am this morning she had decided that she had procrastinated enough, it was about time that she call Klaus and apologize for her behavior. She still felt horrible for treating him so harshly. She reached for the phone again when it rang. Caroline jolted then picked up the phone.

"Caroline?"

"Ah yes April?"

"Tyler is here."

"Send him in." she put the phone down and a moment later Tyler strolled in.

She hurried on to hug him.

"Hey. Nice surprise."

Tyler sat on the sofa in Caroline's office and she sat beside him. "You won't think so in a minute." he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Matt thinks that he needs to find his equilibrium in the Alps of Europe so guess what he won't be here for our wedding and won't be my best man."

"What? Oh no. This is a disaster." Caroline rubbed at hand over her forehead then added, "What about your other friends?"

"My other friends. Uh let's see Travis is the one who met this guru who told him and Matt that their chakras were in the Venus and that they need to find peace in the Alps of Europe."

"Wh...what does that even mean?" she whispered.

"Yeah. As far as Jason is concerned he left for an eight month tour to the Middle East. And I don't want to ask Jeremy because I know Bonnie won't be comfortable around him." his consideration for Bonnie touched her heart.

"Uh. What about your Uncle Mason?"

"Ahhhhhh." he looked away.

"What?"

"He won't do it."

"Why?"

"Because Mom is still mad at me and she went all heavy duty emotional blackmail on him."

"Uhhhhhh. Shit. What do we do now?"

"Hey did you say something to Klaus?"

"No!... Ah….Hmm" Caroline cleared her throat feeling a little anxious she got up, "Why? Did he say something?"

"No he didn't. I just asked him to be my best man but he flat out refused."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You want Klaus to be your best man?" Caroline's tone a little edgy.

"Yeah. What other sane option do I have? I told you all my other friends are otherwise occupied." Tyler got up too and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah maybe. But he refused right?" Caroline's heartbeat a drum in her ears, just hearing Tyler mention Klaus made her nervous.

"I think I can convince him. He is gonna stay in US till November because he and his brother took over this Tech Company. He is here to get it up and running till his brother can come back from France. Lucky for us our wedding is in the first week of November." Tyler smiled.

Logically Caroline knew it was a good option but she was scared of what having Klaus close for a period of next five months would do to her. She felt the familiar stirrings of doubts and yearning rise. She had to get over this insane infatuation with Klaus and Kat was right she needed to take control of the situation. Perhaps once she got to really know him she would get over this haze of fascination.

"Care? Care?" Tyler snapped two fingers in front of her face when she appeared lost in thought.

"What?" she jolted back to reality.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Nowhere. I'm here."

"I'll talk to Klaus again. Are you going to be okay with him being my bestman?"

She swallowed over the thickness in her throat. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" then gave a halfhearted smile.

"Well great." Tyler hugged her. Her thoughts drifted back to Klaus. She hoped that this matter between him and her would resolve without further complications.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been three darned days that he had left Caroline Forbes standing on the sidewalk and walked away from her feeling angry and nasty. She had accused him of trying to toy with her when all he had been doing was try to help her and Tyler. He swore viciously while the stroke of his brush painted a rather contrary peaceful scenery of a hillside. It looked serene but far deeper in the forest of the hillside a storm was brewing. A storm mirroring his own turbulence. His brushstrokes got violent. Why couldn't he just get her out of his mind? Why was he obsessed with her? Every time he was within an inch of her he forgot himself. He forgot everything except the thought of possessing her again, losing himself in her. Her eyes plagued his nights. Her smile tormented his days.

Some random sports channel was running on the screen behind him in the living room but he didn't care.

She had doubted his motives. True he felt a burning attraction for her and some major twisted part of him went to the Dance class for her. To be close to her but he had never consciously tried to exploit her and the sexual draw between them.

The doorbell rang, another oath tore from his mouth. He put the brush and palette down to answer the door.

He opened the door and was positively flabbergasted to see the one person he had never in his wildest dreams thought would end up on his doorstep. Caroline Forbes, the current root of his ire and frustration, stood there looking absolutely stunning in her purple silk top and white pants. A charming smile on her face thawed his foul mood but he tried hard to hold onto his indignation.

"Hi. Can we talk?" she greeted him. He didn't answer just kept staring at her with his impassioned blue eyes. He looked handsome in a grey henley and black jeans but the sombre expression on his face made him seem dangerous and even more sexy she reluctantly admitted. So he was still nursing a temper? Fantastic, she had no idea how to deal with him in a such a mood. She had no idea how to deal with him period, because she didn't know him.

At length he responded, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Umm. I came here to apologize." her words surprised him even more.

He moved back a little to let her in. She muttered a thank you.

"For what exactly?"

"For my uncalled and inappropriate behavior. I am genuinely sorry. You did us a favor without expecting anything. I apologize."

He stared at her again as if judging her actual motives for her apology. "Are you here because I refused to be Tyler's best man?" He knew it probably was impolite but he wasn't bothered he wanted to know the real reason she was standing inside his house apologizing.

"No. And I know with my past …..aggressiveness towards you it may seem like it but no. I am here because I feel guilty for accusing you and hurting you. You don't want to be Tyler's best man that's your choice and that has nothing to do with this."

The sincerity in her eyes was so refreshing. He stayed silent for a few seconds then gave a smile.

"I am a cynical asshole. I feel like this is some reverse psychology thing." he teased and his sexy dimples made an appearance in his handsome face.

"Damn why didn't I think of this before?" she chuckled. "But seriously I …."

"Don't apologize. Would you like a drink?" he walked into the living room and she followed. His space was all dark browns and mahoganys. Classic wooden furniture and muted tones of the walls made the place very appealing and masculine, and it suited him perfectly.

A easel with a beautiful painting on one side.

"No thank you." then studying the painting she added, "Wow this is amazing. You paint?" she remarked

"Thank you. I dabble sometimes."

She tilted her head and twitched her nose, he wanted to kiss it. "If this is called dabbling then what do you call painting?"

He smiled, "I will do it if you are okay with me being his bestman." He came closer to where she stood, his proximity made her nervous.

"Of course I am okay with it."

This time he tilted his head, "You sure?"

"Yes. Yes I am. So since you are going to be an integral part of my wedding let's be friends." Caroline extended her hand.

"Friends? You want to be friends?"

"Why not?"

"Okay why not?"

"Fine. Why not?" he clasped her hand in a firm shake.

"In fact I will be a good friend and invite you to a game of basketball that me and Tyler are going to tonight…." she gestured at the screen, "Since you appear to be a fan of the game."

"What? This? I was just flipping through channels I don't even know what basketball is about." he took the remote and switched the game off.

"Well you are invited anyway and me and Tyler can teach you the game. It'll be fun." her sudden excitement was so adorable.

"I bet." he smirked.

"Stop being a cynical asshole will you?" she remarked playfully and they both laughed.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Tyler hopped into the kitchen dressed for work and came to a stop when he saw Caroline sitting on the stool with a pained expression on her face.

"Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Tyler…. Last night...Something happened between me and Klaus."

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please Review If You Like It!


	6. Regrets and Realization

**A/N : Hey I am back with another chapter. I hope you all like it. I am going to speed things up and am hoping to end this fic soon.**

 **Thank you everyone who followed, faved and reviewed.**

* * *

 **Regrets and Realizations**

* * *

She turned with a laugh and it died when she saw the bewitching intensity in his eyes. Intensity which she was quickly becoming enamored with. He was looking at her as if he couldn't bear to take his eyes off of her. It stole her breath, tingled her heart.

People around them began cheering. She saw they were on the cam. Klaus smirked and nodded towards the cam.

Before she knew what she was doing she leaned forward. Klaus moved closer too, holding her face like his most prized possession. A small peck, then the kiss deepened just like their passion. A slow simmer at first turning into a wild fire. The press of their lips, soft and demanding.

He kissed her as if stealing a taste and then relishing it. As if he had discovered a new thirst, a new craving he wasn't aware was essential to his existence.  
Klaus pulled her closer, her breath mingling with his, delicious and potent. Her soft form just within his reach and yet so far. He wanted her closer, skin to skin, breaths with breaths, with no barrier between them. He would've have forgotten everything and everyone but  
an uproar from the surrounding had them return to reality.

They broke the kiss, but neither quite ready to let go yet, so they pulled apart gradually. She didn't want to meet his eyes so she began looking at the basketball court as if riveted but wasn't looking at anything particular. She was still much too aware of his proximity, his warmth, his scent and her own heartbeat.

Klaus saw her engrossed in the game and swallowed his disappointment. How easily she had cast him aside but then again it was only him, who wanted this, wanted her more than his next breath. She may feel something for him but she wasn't pleased about it nor did she want to feel it. She wanted Tyler and was getting married to him.

The fact that Tyler was supposed to be here and couldn't make it, was just a coincidence or perhaps fate's cruel joke. It didn't mean that she wanted to spend time with him, she was just making up for her rudeness earlier, Klaus thought over another wave of misery.

"Uhm. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." She remarked and then booed as the opposing team scored a point. She hoped he didn't notice how her hands were still shaking.

Misery was going to be his constant companion today, he thought. He was anything but sorry after their kiss and she was sorry, felt guilt. She booed and he smiled putting up a brave front.

"What? They didn't block it." Caroline remarked while trying to act normal around him but it was a hard feat.

"Nothing. I..."

"Don't say it. I know I have to tell Tyler that we kissed. He is going to be mad at me but we'll tell him it just happened and it meant nothing. Right?"

"Of course." He mumbled. The way he said it made Caroline want to burst into tears. His easy acquiscence was not something she wanted.

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back." Caroline announced and without even a slight glance at him she left.

She splashed water on her face and then closed her eyes. Gosh why did she always feel like she was riding on some turbulent emotional wave whenever she was around Klaus. One second she felt like laughing and the next crying. The things he stirred in her were sinful, tempting and so shockingly unique. And to add fuel to the fire Tyler hadn't shown up. His presence might have dulled some tension between her and Klaus. She reapplied the lipstick and decided she would not let Klaus get under her skin.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"You kissed?" Tyler asked, his face impassive. Caroline tried to gauge his reaction but she couldn't figure out if he was angry or worse hurt.

"We did. It was..."

"I know." Tyler's calm reply as he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator surprised Caroline. "Klaus told me. I'm not mad Care. I know it was one of those cam kisses. Why would I be upset about it? I trust you." He kissed her cheek and just like that left.

"I trust you." Those three words troubled her, troubled her because they should have made her feel guilty but guilt was from any of the emotions that haunted her.

The front door closed letting her know he had left for his office.

For a few minutes she just sat there. Tyler knew it was one of those cam kisses but he didn't know how much she had wanted that kiss, Klaus's kiss, his lips and hands on her.

She had expected Tyler to act jealous or angry but to her astonishment he had acted quite civily. She had never liked men who acted irrationally possessive but somewhere in a corner of her heart Caroline had wanted Tyler to be a little possessive.

She sighed and ran a hand over her face. Last night she had decided she won't let Klaus affect her anymore and she was going to make sure that this was the case.

She got up and went to get dressed before leaving for work, all the while reminding herself of all the reasons why she had fallen in love with Tyler in the first place. Because lately those reasons were getting somewhat blurry.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So I know I have to decide who my maid of honor would be. I actually leave it upto you guys. Both of you get to decide who should be the maid of honor." Caroline said sitting beside Katherine in Bonnie's living room. Bonnie sat in front of them and handed them popcorn.

"Ughh. Nice so you decided to pull a Monica on us?" Kat replied rolling her eyes and taking some of the popcorn.

"A Monica?" Bonnie bit into the popcorn.

"You know what Monica did when she was getting married to Chandler in Friends." Kat answered.

"I am not pulling a Monica." Caroline took some for herself too.

"Wait does that make me Rachel?" Bonnie asked.

When Caroline and Katherine squinted she added, "You know single mom working at a famous fashion enterprise."

"So that would make me Phoebe. Come to think of it I am a Phoebe, cool, sexy and badass and Caroline is so Monica."

"Oh please..."

"Uhuh don't interrupt you are a Monica. Didn't you just rearrange the table mats when you came?" Kat asked.

"Yeah... but..."

"She also rearranged the foods and beverages in my refrigerator." Bonnie laughed.

"That's because it's more efficient and easy that way." Caroline was a little offended.

"Face it honey. You are a control freak with some OCD stuff in that gorgeous brain of yours. Buuuutt you're still getting married to Ty-douche-ler. Who by the way is nothing like the beloved and sexy Chandler." Kat interrupted.

"Wonderful. We are back to bashing my fiancè." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that as long as I am alive." Kat blew a kiss to Caroline and Caroline threw popcorn at her.

"I've decided Bonnie can be the maid of the honor." Kat announced, "Not because I don't want to or it won't be an utmost honor because it most definitely would be but I have to be in London next few weeks for London fashion week and to sign a new model for our fall catalogue. So I think it won't be fair to our blushing bride here if I am not able to do a good job. I hope you understand  
Care." She held Caroline's hand.

"I understand. Bon? You okay with this?"

"Of course I am so excited to be your maid of honor. And Angela can be your flower girl." Bonnie smiled.

"Aww my little bug would look soooo cute." Kat added.

Caroline smiled, Bonnie began playing the movie that they had decided to watch and Kat squeezed Caroline's hand for reassurance.

:::::::::::::;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline huffed and hung up her phone.

"What?" Bonnie asked sitting in the front seat while Caroline reversed the car and started driving.

"Tyler can't come. Something about a golf club lunch with his father's political supporters."

"Well then more cake for us."

"Yeah." Caroline's voice came out a little agitated.

"Don't be upset. Tyler has a legit issue."

"He's been having legit issues since I asked Carol to stop interfering."

"You think Carol is doing this on purpose."

"Yeah. She is."

"Have you talked to Tyler about this?"

"What should I say that your mother is being a momzilla. You know how he gets when I mention his parents. They didn't approve of me for their son, especially Carol. Sometimes I wish..."

"Wish what?"

"That he would just... stand up for himself and for us. I know he can't do that since his father is a controlling ...prick and Tyler's practice is new but still..." she blew out an audible breath.

"I get it. But don't let Carol take away from our cake fun time." Bonnie made an excited face hoping to cheer up her friend.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and after a small pause both began laughing.

"So what do you guys think? Mint chocolate cake with caramel frosting." Bonnie gave Caroline and Klaus an enthusiastic look hoping that they would love this one.

They tasted the cake together and made a disgusted face behind the chef's back.  
Klaus sighed," Who eats this?" And coughed.

Caroline mouthed I know. Bonnie made an aggravated sound, "You two are not helping. You haven't liked a single one from the five cakes I picked out." Just then her phone rang. Bonnie took it out. "It's the babysitter. I'll be back." Then she left.

"Thanks for coming." Caroline smiled at Klaus.

"Oh no, no thanks necessary. This is actually how I spend my Tuesdays."

"Yeah." Caroline laughingly asked.

"Yes. Tasting disgusting cakes for weddings is a part time hobby. It's very stimulating for my taste buds." Klaus stated in a jovial mood wanting to make her laugh. Her smile always lit up his heart. She laughed at his remark and he felt the spund resonating inside him, leaving him happy.

The creases around his eyes and mouth as he laughed were so attractive to her in that moment, Caroline thought.

Tyler had asked Klaus to fill in for him at the cake and wine tasting for their wedding. With anticipation and nervousness Caroline had waited for him to show up at the Bakers. She had expected to feel awkward around him after their kiss at the game, but to her surprise things had gone well without any awkwardness or any residual resentment. In Fact they had gotten along as if it were the most natural thing.

And now he stood here in front of her, laughing with her over yucky cakes.

They were still laughing when Bonnie returned.

"Guys. Okay I give up. I mean I failed my very first maid of honor task and I am not ashamed to admit it. This cake situation is upto you now. You will find me over there near the brownie section drooling over chocolate." Bonnie dramatically announced and left.

They looked at each other. "So this is upto us now?" Caroline asked.

"Apparently." he replied. Then they both proceeded to taste the cakes together.

Caroline picked one. "This is good but ...…"

"But something just doesn't say "a perfect wedding" about this?" Klaus asked over a spoonful. She was about to nod in agreement when she caught an evil twinkle in his eye and smacked his shoulder.

Klaus laughed lightly then getting serious he stated, "It's good but you are right it needs to be best. You deserve the best even in cake." The sincerity on his face was so heartwarming.

Caroline's heart lurched towards him but she joked it off, "Exactly. Nothing tells you a steady future and hundred years of married bliss like a great wedding cake." and then she walked over to another row of cakes.

Klaus saw her ask the bakery chef for another one, her hands and her face animated perhaps with the excitement of her upcoming marriage. He was entranced by her poise, her strength and her child like exuberance. She turned and gestured for him to come over, how could he refuse. Klaus walked to her and took the spoon she offered. His eyes met hers over the spoon she held, a sizzle zinged between them. The chemistry between them as potent as ever. A tempestuous pull of desire ensconced them. His eyes fixed on hers, he leaned closer and wiped a smidge of cream from her lower lip with his thumb. In a languorous move he licked his thumb. Caroline's tongue darted out and ran over her lip, partly because her throat was dry. And partly because she wanted to steal a taste of his touch over her lip where his thumb had stroked.

"So Is this the one?" someone asked them.

"Yes. The one." Caroline uttered a whisper which rose somewhere from the depth of her heart.

"Yes the one and only." Klaus answered, losing himself in her eyes.

Their voices were low, but held a note of conviction said in a daze of passion. They had murmured their hearts desire, unconsciously saying what they would never confess otherwise. A confession of an attraction becoming something much more meaningful for both of them.

"So it's to be three tiered?" a voice called out.

They jerked their heads towards the voice and asked in unison. "What?"

The chef asked, "The cake? Three tiers right?"

"Yes." Caroline smiled and then felt disappointed when she saw that Klaus had moved back.  
She visibly recovered from the spell though her heartbeat was still a staccato.

Klaus put some distance between them. Everything about her screamed for him to own her, to hold her close and ease the ache throbbing in his soul. He now knew his attraction to her was more than a physical thing. It ran deeper, a fathomless gaping where his heart beat. It had taken ahold of his existence. Love…. his fanciful sister would say but he knew it was beyond that. Love and something so much more commanding that perhaps would be his ruin before all of this ended. His pocketed his clenched fists, instantly feeling a craving for his paints to find his release. Caroline stood a few feet apart, a little hurt by his sudden aloofness. She was trying to hide it, but couldn't at the moment. The vulnerability seeping in her enticing eyes was too evident, too breathtaking. He wanted to offer promises and pledges but he couldn't, not without being selfish. And try as he might he couldn't be selfish with her.

She placed an order, discussed the cost and settled the amount. It gave him sometime to regroup a bit.

She unzipped her purse, checked her messages and then walked to him.

"Where is Bonnie?" Klaus asked wanting to quell some tension.

They looked around and saw a pastry chef flirting with her. "Is that guy flirting with her?" Klaus questioned with a slight frown.

She smiled now, "Oh that's nothing. Men literally fall at her feet wherever we go. Chefs, doctors, lawyers, everyone."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Caroline replied.

"And still I had to go and do the stupid thing and love a washed out jock from high school." Bonnie added walking in on their conversation.

"Love is stupid. It happens where it shouldn't." Klaus stated and Caroline felt a constriction inside her chest. She stole a glance at him, a storm of unknown sentiments brewing in his eyes. She busied herself with her phone, too choked up to say anything.

Bonnie was about to say something when they were interrupted by a blond woman.

"Hello. Miss Forbes. I am Liv. " she called out to the group and extended her hand for a shake. Bonnie and Klaus obliged while Caroline didn't take her extended hand.

"Liv?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Liv Forbes. I was hired by Mr Lockwood to see over the arrangements as the wedding planner." she stated.

"Oh shit." Bonnie murmured. Klaus threw her a questioning look.

"Which Mr Lockwood would that be?" Caroline's resentment apparent in her edgy tone.

"Ty. I mean Tyler. Caroli.."

"Miss Forbes. It's Miss Forbes to you. We are not friends, we are not even acquaintances so please don't call me by my first name. I do not mean to be rude but I refuse your services. I have my own planner so please leave." Caroline knew her voice had grown frosty and rude but she didn't care at the moment. Turning away she asked the chef where the restroom was, and then Caroline stormed out.

Liv ran a shaky hand through her blond curls, embarrassed and put down she looked at Bonnie but Bonnie gave her a cold shoulder too. With a sad smile at Klaus and Bonnie she left.

"She was Caroline's step sister." Bonnie stated. "That's all I can tell you the rest is for her to tell you if she wants to." Klaus nodded in understanding.

Just then Bonnie's phone rang again. She answered it.

"Okay. Okay. Don't worry I'll be there in ten minutes." she hung up the phone and hurried to the restrooms.

"::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline entered the restroom and dumped her bag on the counter in front of the mirror. Fury resonating inside her. She thumped a hand on the marble counter.

How could Tyler do this to her. He knew how she felt about Bill Forbes and his other family, his _only_ family in fact. How she hated Bill's hypocrisy and resented his wife Celia and his other daughter, Liv. The daughter who had everything, his time, his affection, his money and most of all his claim and name. His wife, Celia who had what Elizabeth, Caroline's mother, deserved. Her mother who still waited for a callous, greedy and selfish man to do right by her. Tears threatened when Caroline remembered the cruel treatment she and her mother had endured at the hands of Forbes senior and his wife, her so called grandparents.

With jerking hands she opened her bag and took out a napkin, harshly wiped away her face, wanting to rub away her emotions.

A knock sounded on the door. "Yes?" Caroline called out.

Bonnie entered, "Care are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. You look spooked."

"Angela fell and cut her leg. I … I .. have to go. I would stay.."

Caroline shook her head, "Oh no. Is she okay?" then nodded, "Of course I'll be fine. I'll come with you." she picked her bag.

"No. It's okay. Carla her baby sitter said Angela was okay but I have to see for myself. You go I know you scheduled for the visit to the venue. I'll call you."

"Sure." Caroline hugged her.

Caroline and Bonnie exited the restroom together. Bonnie rushed out after greeting Klaus.

"Are you okay?" Klaus saw the stricken expression on Caroline's face.

"Not really. Bonnie had to leave, her…"

"I know. You want to catch lunch." he desperately wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure if his compassion would be welcomed by her.

Caroline understood he was offering support, and right then and there she fell deeper in the vortex of her feelings for him. Embracing the pleasure that ricocheted within her even as torment crept she smiled. "Sure."

::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **So i hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please leave reviews and make me smile. ;)**


End file.
